El Secreto Más Grande
by Andianco
Summary: Una especie de continuación de la historia de Diario. Ichigo, ahora de 18 años, vive una vida normal y feliz... o lo haría si el mayor secreto de su vida no estuviera a punto de ser descubierto.
1. Capítulo 1 Muerte

Este es mi segundo fic. Espero les guste, aunque empieza un poco triste.

Capítulo I- Muerte

**Los intereses del señor Matsuo no son otros que el bienestar de su familia. Por tanto deja, en posesión de su esposa todos los bienes que posee. Además, deja a cada uno de sus cuatro hijos y a su sobrina, dos millones de yenes para que hagan con ellos lo que quieran. Además, deja a su hijo menor y a su sobrina, la compañía principal de la que es propietario, como herencia que recibirán el día 21 de diciembre del año en el que cumpla su hijo menor, la mayoría de edad. A su hijo mayor, deja la compañía con el nombre de **_**Computador´s**_** y a sus otros dos hijos para que la manejen en conjunto, la compañía con el nombre de "ISN". Todos recibirán la herencia el día en que cumplan la mayoría de edad.**

**Finalmente, deja a la compañía con el nombre de "Mujer Hermosa", propiedad de su esposa, la cantidad de 200 millones de dólares para que sean invertidos en ella.**

Habían pasado cinco años desde la última batalla con lo cimiclones. Ichigo había tenido una vida normal desde entonces, con interrupciones de pequeños problemas que se presentaban de vez en cuando en los que se transformaba de nuevo en una Mew Mew. Ya no estaba saliendo con Masaya ya que él se había mudado a otro país y era imposible continuar la relación. Aún hablaba mucho con él, aunque desde luego eran conversaciones de amigos y nada más.

Por otra parte, ahora, Ichigo tenía otras cosas en que pensar. Una era la universidad, y otra, bueno, la otra era tratar de no pensar en el hecho de que pronto cumpliría los veinte y el horizonte que eso le preparaba no le agradaba en lo absoluto. En realidad nunca había creído que se hiciera realidad todo aquello, por que quien pensaría que fuese a pasar tan pronto. Aún así Ichigo había decidido estudiar algo que la ayudara para eso, y aunque le costaba mucho trabajo, lo iba a hacer por si algo sucedía y ella debiera tomar la responsabilidad.

Para desagrado, eso había sucedido hacia un mes, justo antes de salir de la preparatoria. Ella podía recordarlo claramente, y aunque no le gustaba recordarlo, tampoco podía dejarlo en el olvido.

Un mes atrás, según ella podía recordar, acababa de salir del café pasaba por el parque cuando lo vio recargado en un árbol. No le sorprendió el verlo, ni el que estuviera empapado. Después de todo había estado lloviendo la semana entera y aquella tarde por fin había parado. Lo que le sorprendió fue que no hubiera tratado de hacerle una broma y que la hubiera esperado en aquel lugar. A él le encantaba molestarla y ella lo sabía, así que se extrañó mucho de que aquel día no fuera así. Lo otro que la sorprendió, fue la forma en la que la miró. Al ver su cara, ella supo que algo andaba mal, pero jamás se imaginó lo que él estaba a punto de decirle.

-¿que te sucede? –Le preguntó ella con cautela.

Él no le respondió. En realidad solo la miró una vez más como si o supiera que decir. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, decidió hablar.

-Hubo un accidente en la autopista… -Le dijo y volvió a detenerse. Le costaba mucho trabajo decirlo.

Ichigo no supo porque, pero de pronto surgió un miedo entro de ella, como presintiendo lo que iba a pasar.

-Mi padre estaba ahí…- Continuó él luego de mucho esfuerzo.

Ichigo se dio cuenta, aunque era casi imperceptible, de que u voz temblaba al decir esto y no necesitó escuchar lo demás para saber que había pasado. Se recargó en él y comenzó a llorar. Al hacerlo, sintió que él temblaba por el esfuerzo que hacía para contenerse y no preocuparla más de lo debido.

El señor Matsuo, buen amigo de sus padres, había muerto.

Para Ichigo él había sido como su tío ya que lo conocía desde que era muy pequeña. De hecho, había pasado gran parte de sus veranos, cuando era niña, jugando con el hijo menor del señor Matsuo, que era un año mayor que ella.

Ichigo continuó llorando un rato más en aquel lugar y cuando dejo de hacerlo ya era de noche. Se levantó, no sabía cómo habían terminado sentados en el piso mojado, pero no le importaba por que llovía de nuevo y ambos estaban empapados.

Lo miró y se dio cuenta de que él también había estado llorando. En realidad, no parecía que lo hubiera hacho, pero ella lo conocía desde que tenía memoria y sabía, con solo verlo, que había sido así. Él se levantó lentamente y luego le pasó un brazo por la espalda. Ichigo se recargó de nuevo en él y trató de no llorar mientras se dirigían hacia su casa.

Al llegar, sus padres la esperaban en la sala para darle la noticia.


	2. Capítulo 2 Cinco años despúes

**Segundo capítulo. Espero les guste, y gracias por los comentarios.**

Muchas cosas han cambiado en esos cinco años, aunque desde luego eso no incluye tratar de averiguar sobre las invitaciones a cenar de las demás... En especial cuando una nota misteriosa aparece en el bolsillo de Ichigo.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

**Capitulo II **

**Cinco años después**

Ya había pasado un mes de aquello. Ichigo suspiró y se secó una lágrima que en ese momento bajaba por su mejilla. Luego continuó su camino.

-¡Hola! –Gritó Ichigo cuando estaba a dos metros de la puerta- Perdón por llegar tarde, me entretuve con un profesor… -Le dijo ella a modo de disculpa y con una gran sonrisa.

-eso no importa, por que no soy yo quien va a llegar tarde al trabajo. –Le respondió él con voz seria.

-¿Qué hora es? Enserio me entretuve tanto. –Dijo ella con nerviosismo.

-Era una broma, todavía falta una hora. –Le dijo él tratando de contener la risa.

A él le encantaba molestarla y ella lo sabía. Los dos habían sido durante su infancia como hermanos, y a él siempre le habían gustado las bromas así que ella había caído en tantas que aún se sorprendía de caer en ellas. Y aunque en realidad ella no le daba mucha importancia, todo se había convertido en un problema cuando a él había comenzado a gustarle Ichigo. Entonces, no solo la molestaba en cada oportunidad que tenía, si no que buscaba la forma de arruinar todas y cada una de las citas que tenía con Masaya. De hecho, en aquel tiempo, Ichigo hubiera querido matarlo más de una vez, aunque nunca llegó a atraparlo; él la conocía también como ella a él.

Por otro lado, incluso Ichigo tenía que admitir que había madurado. Ya no la seguía para ver que hacía. Además había salido con un par de chicos el año anterior sin preocuparse de que alguien quisiera matarlos. Definitivamente había cambiado en esos cinco años, y aunque aún le hacía muchas bromas, a ella no le molestaban. A él le encantaba molestarla y ella lo sabía.

-Eres peor que Shirogane. –Lo reprendió ella como un juego.

-No sabía que pensaras que soy tan malo. –Le respondió él mientra caminaban hacia el estacionamiento de la universidad.

-Bueno, entonces deja de molestarme tanto y yo dejaré de decirte eso.

La vida no sería tan divertida si no pudiera molestarte así que no.

-Te odio.

-Muy bien.

Ichigo lo miró y se sonrojó un poco. Se veía tan guapo de repente que ella no pudo hacer otra cosa. También en eso había cambiado durante esos cinco años. Había crecido bastante aunque igual siempre había sido más alto que ella. Aún usaba el cabello igual de largo y se rehusaba a cortárselo más aunque ella se lo había pedido muchas veces. En realidad se veía como una persona normal, con todo y todo.

Le encantaba vestirse siempre con playeras y pantalones de mezclilla, en lugar de cómo se esperaba de alguien que pronto fuera a heredar una compañía multimillonaria; pero a ella no le importaba. Después de todo él tenía 19 años, y la única vez que lo había visto con traje, durante el funeral del señor Matsuo, se le había hecho tan raro que prefería verlo así.

Él volteó a verlay ella bajó la cabeza para que no viera lo rojo que estaba.

Una hora después, Ichigo se bajó del auto una cuadra antes de llegar al café para irse caminando. De esa forma, nadie los vería juntos.

Esa era otra de las cosas que ella quería ocultar. De hecho lo había estado haciendo desde siempre y prácticamente solo sus familias sabían que se conocían. Fuera de eso, Ichigo pensaba que sus amigas no hubieran podido entender lo que pasaba, y por otra parte, probablemente Shirogane se habría molestado tanto con ella que la hubiera despedido. Por eso nadie sabía que ellos dos se conocían, y que incluso habían sido amigos desde antes de lo de las mew mews.

-Buenos días. –Saludó Ichigo.

-Creo que se va a acabar el mundo por que Ichigo acaba de llegar temprano. –Dijo Minto inmediatamente después.

-Eso no es cierto, no siempre llego tarde. –Exclamo Ichigo.

-Tranquila. –Se apresuró a decir Lettuce. Ichigo y Minto habían tenido una pelea hacia tres días y todos trataban de hacer que se reconciliaran- Ella solo estaba jugando. ¿Verdad Monto?

-Yo lo dije enserio.

-Pero Ichigo no siempre llega tarde, ayer si llegó temprano y también el día anterior, y el anterior de ese, y el que… -dijo Puddin, pero fue interrumpida por Zakuro

-Ya entendimos. Ahora será mejor que ustedes dos hagan pronto las paces antes de que suceda algo grave.

-Yo acepto si ella deja de molestarme y se disculpa por lo que dijo. –Anunció Ichigo.

-No pienso disculparme.

-Bueno, entonces no pienso hacer las paces contigo.

-Como quiera.

-Ustedes dos dejen de pelear. Lo de ayer ya se acabó así que discúlpense entre ustedes. –Exclamó Shirogane entrando al salón. Ya estaba harto de oírlas discutir.

-Bien. Siento haberte dicho lo que dije. –Se disculpó Ichigo.

-Está bien acepto tus disculpas.

-Minto, ahora tú tienes que disculparte con Ichigo. –Dijo Zakuro antes de que algo más pasará.

-Lo siento mucho, trataré de no decirlo de nuevo.

-Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora voy a cambiarme.

-Oye Ichigo, tienes algo en tu bolsillo. –Dijo Lettuce cuando Ichigo se iba.

-No me había dado cuenta. –Respondió ella.

Ichigo acababa de sacar un pedazo de papel que estaba en su bolsillo cuando Puddin llegó a quitárselo. Regresó con las demás chicas y lo desdobló para leerlo.

-Dice: Que te parece si vamos a cenar al mismo lugar de ayer. Firma…

Ichigo le quitó el papel justo a tiempo. Ya sabía de quien era y no iba a dejar que se enteraran.

-Ichigo tiene novio. –Gritó Puddin.

-Claro que no. Es un amigo. –Exclamo Ichigo sonrojándose.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho¿Eh? –Preguntó Minto- Entiendo que te hubieras enojado con migo, pero eso no lo justifica.

-Ya les dije que es un amigo. No tengo novio. –Dijo aún más roja.

-Tu cara dice otra cosa. –Comentó Zakuro.

-Pero no es mi novio. Es un viejo amigo de la infancia, por eso me invitó a cenar.

-¿Estás segura de que solo fue por eso?

-Sí. Si fuera algo más yo lo sabría.

-Tal vez sea verdad lo que dice. –Comentó Lettuce.

-Claro que lo es. Gracias por apoyarme.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, nunca nos habías contado de algún amigo… -Agregó.

-Pero… pero…pero no somos novios. Lo juro. Además, si saliera con él sería como salir con Kisshu y jamás lo haría. -Dijo Ichigo nerviosa ya que sus orejas de gato habían aparecido.

-Eso es un buen punto. –Comentó Shirogane- Pero aún no sabemos por que te llevó a cenar ayer.

-Desde cuando te importa mi vida privada. –Le dijo Ichigo a Shirogane. Sus orejas desaparecieron en ese momento.

-Bueno, te conozco desde hace cinco años, y si no mal recuerdo… tus últios novios no han resultado muy… normales, que se diga.

-¿Qué quisiste decir?

-Primero: Masaya era Deep Blue. Luego tu otro novio resultó un ladrón muy famoso. El otro estoy seguro de que estaba escondiendo algo importante. El otro…

-En primera, solo he tenido en total tres novios. En segunda: Masaya no tuvo la culpa de ser Deep Blue. Hikaru no era un ladrón. Solo se equivocaron y lo soltaron al día siguiente. Masato lo que tenía de secreto es que había tenido una novia antes con la que había tenido un bebe y como ella no lo quiso él se encargaba de él. Eso era lo que escondía. Tercero, no te importa mi vida amorosa así que mantén tu nariz fuera de ella.

-Lo haré cuando tus novios dejen de ser noticia.

-Shirogane… -Ichigo iba a decir algo más, pero decidió no hacerlo.

-Ya es hora de abrir así que vete a cambiar.

-Sí. –Dijo Ichigo- Pero me la vas a pagar.

Aquella tarde Ichigo la pasó como cualquier otra, excepto por las ocasionales preguntas acerca de sus supuesto novio, las que por cierto ignoró espectacularmente.

Cuando salió de trabajar ya eran las ocho y media de la noche de modo que llamó a Kisshu para pedirle que la recogiera y decirle que aceptaba la invitación.

Salió del jardín del café y caminó tranquilamente hasta el mismo lugar en donde la habían dejado unas horas antes, sin saber que unos metros atrás varias personas la seguían. Esas personas eran Minto, Lettuce y Puddin quienes querían averiguar todo lo que pudieran. Zakuro no había podido ir ya que iba a cenar con su agente y otras personas para acordar un trabajo, pero les había pedido que le contaran lo que lograran averiguar.


	3. Capítulo 3 Espionaje ¿Secreto?

**Gracias por los comentarios, aqui les va el siguiente capítulo.**

Minto, Lettuce, Puddin y Zakuro están decididas a saber más sobre el misterioso amigo de Ichigo así que deciden espiarla. ¿Pero qué tan secreto será esto en verdad?

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**Capítulo III**

**Espionaje ¿Secreto?**

Los dos llegaron a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. Era muy elegante y estaba bellamente decorado. De hecho tenía dos pisos y en el segundo había un balcón que rodeaba el centro del lugar. Ahí había una especie de estanque con una isla blanca en donde había diez mesas que eran las más caras del lugar. Estaba conectado con el resto del restaurante por medio de cuatro puentes plateados que señalaban a los puntos cardinales. Además estaba rodeada por plantas y flores muy bien arregladas.

Ya tenían un lugar reservado de modo que de inmediato pasaron a una de las mesas de la isla. Era una mesa para cuatro personas.

Al poco rato llegaron dos hombres quienes rápidamente fueron conducidos hasta donde estaban Ichigo y Kisshu. Una vez ahí sacaron unos papeles que había en unos portafolios.

Mientras tanto, en una mesa cercana, Zakuro conversaba con dos hombres, su agente y un hombre que quería contratarla para un comercial. Todos se encontraban muy metidos en la plática hasta que el celular de Zakuro comenzó a vibrar. Contestó y era Minto quien la llamaba.

-Zakuro, estamos aquí. –Dijo la voz de Minto tan pronto Zakuro contestó.

-¿Dónde?

-Voltea para arriba.

Zakuro volteó para arriba y vio a sus amigas asomadas por el barandal del segundo piso.

-Ichigo está unas mesas más adelante con un chico y dos hombres. ¿Podrías averiguar que hacen? –Preguntó Minto ezperanzada.

-Trataré de hacerlo, pero no les garantizo nada. –Contestó Zakuro que tenía tanta curiosidad como las demás por saber que sucedía realmente con Ichigo.

-Gracias. Nosotros veremos que averiguamos desde aquí arriba. –Dijo Minto y colgó el teléfono.

Zaukuro volteo hacia las otras mesas hasta que logró localizar a Ichigo. Estaba en una mesa enseguida de ella, y por suerte Ichigo les daba la espalda.

-…Por eso creemos que es necesario cambiar esto, o de otra forma nos veremos obligado a rechazar el contrato. –Dijo uno de los hombres, tenía un traje azul marino.

-No veo ningún problema en hacerlo. Podemos cambiarlo ahora mismo si ustedes quieren. –Dijo Kisshu.

-Pero… -Comenzó a decir Ichigo, pero decidió detenerse.

-¿Iba a decirnos algo señorita Momomiya? –Preguntó el otro hombre, de traje negro.

-Bueno… estaba pensando que si lo cambiamos como dicen entonces no sería justo para ustedes por que… bueno… recibirían más dinero, pero les quitaría algunos beneficios, como…. Tener… Bueno no se como decirlo… Les podemos vender algunas cosas más baratos si lo dejamos así, pero si lo cambiamos van a tener que comprarlas al precio normal… por eso lo hicimos así.

-Vaya, y yo pensé que la señora Matsuo los había enviado por que no tenía tiempo. Ya veo sus intenciones. –Comentó el hombre del traje negro.

-En realidad nos mando por que no tenía tiempo de venir. –Dijo Kisshu como si no le agradara la idea- Aunque también hemos estado haciendo esto desde hace un par de años, cuando mi padre estaba muy ocupado.

-Debo decir que no entiendo por que. Ustedes dos son muy buenos negociando. Nos han convencido más rápido que muchos abogados de firmar el contrato. –Dijo el hombre del traje azul marino.

-Eso es cosa de ella. –Comentó Kisshu- Con la cara que tiene siempre acaba convenciendo a todos.

-Eso no es cierto. No es nada más por la cara. –Dijo Ichigo.

-Estoy segura de que solo estaba bromeando. Usted es muy buena en su trabajo.

-Muchas gracias por decirlo. –Contestó ella alegremente.

Desde arriba Minto, Lettuce y Pudín trataban de averiguar lo más posible.

-¿Quiénes serán esos hombres? –Preguntó Lettuce.

-Deben ser hombres de negocios. Solo vean el traje que usan, es realmente caro. –Contestó Minto.

-Que aburrido. Yo pensé que era una cita o algo así. –Dijo Pudín desilusionada.

-Aún no ha acabado la cena así que aun puede haber oportunidad.

-Eso está mejor. Creo que bajaré para ver mejor. –anunció Pudín.

-No espera. –Dijo Minto.

-Sí vas nos descubrirán y no podremos averiguar nada.

-Pero… yo quiero saber que está pasando. Debe ser un plan para despistarnos y que nos vayamos y luego ellos puedan tener una cita a solas. –Dijo Pudín emocionada.

-Creo que has visto demasiadas películas.

-Claro que no. Solo vi el maratón de películas de la semana pasada. No he visto películas desde entonces.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Puddin ha estado viendo muchas películas.

-¡Que comida tan rara! –Exclamó Puddin.

-¿Cuál comida rara? –Preguntó Minto.

-La que está comiendo Ichigo. Miren

-A mi me parece muy elegante. –Comentó Lettuce.

-Bueno, a mí me parece muy normal.

-Supongo que sí. –Dijo Lettuce.

-Tengo hambre…. –Dijo Puddin al mismo tiempo que su estómago comenzaba a hacer ruido.

-Creo que es hora de ordenar algo de comer. No se preocupen por la cuenta, cargaré la comida a la de mis padres. –Dijo Minto amablemente.

-¡Que amable! –Exclamó Lettuce.

-En realidad solo lo hago para que los ruidos que hace el estómago de Puddin no hagan que nos descubran.

Minto, Lettuce y Puddin se sentaron y ordenaron algo de cenar. Zakuro también se sentó con ellas, aunque no pidió nada.

Mientras las chicas comían, en la mesa de Ichigo la cena había acabado. Inmediatamente después de esto, los dos hombres se retiraron y dejaron a Ichigo y a Kisshu platicando entre ellos.

Al poco rato también ellos decidieron que era hora de irse.

-Préstame tu celular. –Le dijo a Ichigo mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento.

-¿Para que?

-Nada especial, solo préstamelo. –Le dijo de nuevo mientras se lo quitaba de la mano.

Ichigo lo vio escribir un mensaje y luego enviarlo. Se preguntó con quien quería hablar a esa hora de la noche, aunque en realidad no le importaba. Kisshu le devolvió el celular y luego los dos continuaron su camino.

-Creo que mi celular está sonando. –Dijo Lettuce de pronto. – Un mensaje ¿Me pregunto de quien será? –Agregó ella mientras veía su celular. Lettuce leyó el mensaje y se sonrojó.

-¿Qué dice el mensaje?

-Dice: "Si van a espiar a alguien no hablen tan fuerte." Creo que nos descubrieron. –Dijo Lettuce con la cara roja.

Minutos más tarde, Ichigo y Kisshu se encontraban en un puesto de ramen.

-No puedo creer que me estuvieran espiando. -Dijo Ichigo molesta- Mañana me las van a pagar.

-Estás roja. -Le dijo Kisshu- ¿en que estás pensando?

-No, en nada. Solo... en nada. Es que el ramen está muy caliente y creo que es por que estoy enojada.

-Es enserio.

-Si, lo juro.

-...

-Es enserio. Además, ya te lo dije como diez mil veces, aún me gusta Hideki.

-Yo creí que habías terminado con él hace dos días.

-Así es, después de que se me insinuo de esa manera... Aún quiero golpearlo.

-¿Y aún te gusta?

-Eh... No lo se... Pero igual no te importa, igual no voy a salir de nuevo con él.

-Entonces ya no te gusta.

-Supongo que no. No puedo creer que haya intentado obligarme a hacerlo. Se veía tan guapo y bueno... parecía tan genial...

-Y...

-Olvídalo. De todos modos, tú me estabas espiando ese día.

-No, para nada.

-Sí claro. Entonces como supiste.

-Le pedí a tu bola de pelos que me ayudará a vigilarte por que no me gustaba nada tu novio.

-Te odio.

-Sí, pero si no hubiera llegado ahora estarías llorando.

-Cállate, yo me hubiera podido encargar de él.

-Ajá.

-Claro que sí.

-Bueno, entonces prometo no volverte a ayudar.

-Olvidalo, y gracias por la ayuda.

-No hay problema, de todos modos aún no me he dado por vencido.

-Bien, tendrás que seguir esperando.

-Lo haré. De todos modos solo faltan dos años.

Ichigo se sonrojó de nuevo en ese momento al punto en que sus orejas de gato aparecieron. Intentó cubrírselas para que nadie las viera pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Kisshu le había puesto una gorra que llevaba. Ella se lo agradeció y continuó comeindo aún más roja que antes.


	4. Capítulo 4 Bromas

**Bueno, este es el càpítulo 4. Gracias por los comentarios y espero les guste.**

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

**Capítulo IV**

**Bromas**

Al día siguiente Ichigo acababa de llegar al café luego de la escuela. En cuanto hubo entrado todas las mew mews se le abalanzaron encima con preguntas sobre la cena del día anterior.

-No era nada especial, es enserio. –Dijo Ichigo cuyas orejas de gato ya habían salido.

-¿Entonces que fue? Tú y un chico en un restaurante solo puede significar una cosa. –Dijo Minto inquisitivamente.

-Claro que no. Somos amigos y hasta ahí. De hecho, y para que lo sepan, hoy comencé a salir con un chico de mi escuela.

-¿Es enserio? –Preguntó Lettuce.

-Claro que no, solo está diciéndolo para que no le sigamos preguntando. –Dijo Minto.

-Entonces, nos dirás con quien fuiste al restaurante o tendré que usar métodos más fuertes para averiguarlo. –Dijo Puddin.

-¡Puddin, deja de apuntarme con la linterna a la cara! –Exclamó Ichigo

-Entoces contesta la pregunta. –Dijo Minto.

-Sï quieren saberlo, es un amigo que conozco desde que era niña, y si no me creen pueden preguntarle a mi mamá.

-Lo haremos. –Anunció Minto tras lo cual sacó su celular.

Minto marcó un número en su celular y espero a que alguien contestara en la casa de Ichigo.

-Bueno. –Dijo la Señora Momomiya cuando hubo contestado.

-Señora, soy Minto. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Sí claro.

-Es cierto que Ichigo tiene un amigo desde que era niña.

-Ah, debes estar hablando de él. Sí, se conocen desde que eran muy pequeños. Recuerdo que siempre estaban jugando juntos durante todo el verano y una vez…

-Este… señora, muchas gracias. Creo que es todo. Gracias. –Dijo Minto antes de tener que oír toda la historia.

-Ah, sí. No hay problema. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego. –Se despidió Minto y colgó.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Lettuce.

-La historia de Ichigo es verdad. Pero aún así, no hemos comprobado lo del novio, así que hasta que no sepamos la verdad aún estás bajo sospecha.

- Ya les dije que no fue una cita. Además, no tenían por que estar espiándome.

-Así, como sabes que lo hicimos. ¿Eh¿ -Preguntó Minto.

-Se oían hasta donde yo estaba, además me di de cuenta cuando Zakuro contestó su celular. –Contestó Ichigo.

-Lo ven, mi idea del mensaje era mejor. –Exclamó Puddin.

-Y bien¿Qué tienen que decir a su favor?

-Bien, como no nos dijiste nada tuvimos que ir a averiguarlo nosotros. –Contestó Minto.

-Fue muy divertido. –Exclamo Puddin.

-Pueden dejar de hablar de eso y ponerse a trabajar, ya casi es hora de abrir el café. –Gritó Shirogane desde la cocina.

-¿Alguien de ustedes va a ir a la obra este verano? –Preguntó Lettuce un rato más tarde mientras descansaban.

-Para que preguntas eso, ya sabes que vamos todos los años. –Contestó Minto.

-Bueno, solo era para estar segura por que ya saben que la adelantaron desde el año antepasado.

-Acabo de acordarme de algo. –Dijo Zakuro.

-¿De que? –Preguntó Puddin

-De esos dos chicos. Los de las bromas. –Dijo Puddin

-Ah sí. Se acuerdan de ellos. –Dijo Lettuce

-Sí. –Respondieron todas al mismo tiempo.

FLASHBACK

-¡Mami! Kisshu me está molestando. –Gritó Ichigo de cinco años.

-Dejen de jugar, ya es hora de irnos a la obra. –Anunció la señora Matsuo desde la entrada.

-¡Sï! –Gritaron tres niños al mismo tiempo.

-¿Podemos no ir? –Preguntó Ichigo que estaba junto a un niño.

-¿Por qué no quieren ir? –Preguntó la señora Matsuo a Ichigo y a su hijo menor.

-Es que… queremos seguir jugando. –Respondió el pequeño Kisshu inocentemente.

-Vamos, estoy segura de que se divertirán mucho en la obra. –Les dijo la señora mientras los tomaba de la mano.

Ya en el teatro la señora Matsuo se encontraba conversando con la madre de Ichigo y otras amigas. Casi todos los niños jugaban alrededor de ellas, aunque aún no habían notado que faltaban los dos más pequeños: Ichigo y Kisshu.

En la parte de arriba del teatro, por donde se iba al balcón, Ichigo se encontraba parada junto a una puerta. Estaba cantando tranquilamente una canción del jardín de niños cuando vio que varios niños se acercaban a donde ella estaba. En realidad eran tres niñas y un niño.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Minto.

-Estoy jugando a las escondidas. –Le contestó Ichigo.

-¿Puedo jugar¿ -Preguntó la pequeña Lettuce.

-No por que… ya empezamos.

-Bueno, cuando vuelvan a empezar jugamos.

-Pásame la llave grandota. –Dijo una voz desde detrás de la puerta.

-Ya voy. –Contestó Ichigo.

-¿Qué hace ahí? Se supone que no podemos entrar a ahí. –Dijo Shirogane.

La cabeza de Kissu apareció asomándose por la puerta en ese momento.

-Solo estamos haciendo la obra más divertida. –Dijo él con una gran sonrisa y de inmediato voció a trabajar.

-Quieren hacerle algo malo a la obra. –Exclamó Minto– Se lo diré a mi nana.

-Si se lo dices te vas a meter en problemas. –Dijo Ichigo.

-Yo se lo diré entonces a uno de los adultos. –Anunció Zakuro.

-Sí, yo también se lo diré a mi mamá. –Exclamó Lettuce.

En ese momento kisshu salió del cuatro. Cerró la puerta y se quedó viendo a los demás niños. Luego tomo una mochila azul que estaba al lado de Ichigo, la cogío de la mano y le dijo:

-Vámonos con mi mamá. Ya terminé.

-Sï. –Dijo ella.

-Se supone que no deben estar niños aquí arriba. –Dijo de pronto una señora. Era rubia y muy hermosa. Además llevaba a una bebe entre sus brazos.

-¿Quién es usted? –Preguntó Kisshu- Mi mamá dice que no hable con extraños.

-Yo soy la señora Fon. Ella es mi hija Puddin. Ahora ya no soy una extraña, así que por que no vienen con migo y yo los llevo abajo. –Dijo la señora. En ese momento Puddin se rió.

-Bueno. –Dijo Kisshu y comenzó a caminar con Ichigo aún tomada de su mano.

Cuando llegaron abajo, Kisshu e Ichigo se fueron a donde estaban sus madres. Lettuce, Minto y Shirogane hicieron lo mismo. Zakuro por otra parte no supo que hacer.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó la señora Fon.

-No vengo con nadie. –Dijo Zakuo algo apenada.

-Sí quieres puedes venir con migo a ver la obra y luego yo te llevo a tu casa. ¿Te parece?

-Sí.

Todos entraron a la obra unos minutos más tarde. Iban a la mitad de la obra cuando de repente los rociadores se prendieron y mojaron tanto al público como a los actores.

Fin DEL FLASHBACK

-Al año siguiente hicieron que se apagaran todas las luces del teatro. –Dijo Minto muy molesta.

-Al siguiente hicieron que se atorara la escenografía. ¿Lo recuerdan? –Preguntó Lettuce.

-Al siguiente se descompuso el sonido. –Comentó Shirogane que pasaba por ahí.

-Y hace cinco años fue lo del duelo de espadas. –Dijo Zakuro.

-Fue muy divertido. De repente se subieron dos personas al escenario y tuvieron un duelo de espadas como por una hora. Quisiera que lo hicieran de nuevo. –Exclamó Puddin

-Yo no. De hecho, no he visto la obra como debe de ser desde que tenía cinco años. –Exclamó Minto.

-¿Qué tal hace tres años? –Preguntó Zakuro

-Es cierto, pero de ahí en fuera, jamás he podido verla bien.

-Saben, la gente solo va a la obra a ver que va a suceder en ese año. –Comentó Lettuce

-Ya lo se, así que si algún día me encuentro con ellos, juro que los mataré. –Exclamó Minto muy molesta.

-Ichigo¿vas a ir? –Preguntó Lettuce.

-Sï¿Por qué preguntas? –Respondió ella nerviosa.

-Bueno, es que nunca te hemos visto en la obra.

-Ah, es que siempre voy en las siguientes funciones. Nunca he ido en la primera.

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos a ver mañana, ya quiero saber lo que va a pasar. –Dijo Puddin muy emocionada.

-Puddin, tranquilízate. Arruinar una obra de teatro no es algo bueno. Ya te lo había diicho el año pasado. –La regañó Minto.

-Bueno, a mí me gusta así. Espero que hagan algo como lo de las espadas.

-Yo espero poder ver por una vez en la vida la obra en su versión original por una vez en mi vida. –Dijo Shirogane.

-Yo también. Y cualquiera que lo arruine me las pagará. Ya no pienso soportarles otra broma. -Dijo Minto y la discusión se dio por terminada


	5. Capítulo 5 Teatro

**Aqui les traigo la siguiente parte. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Por cierto, se me ocurrió meter aquí a Berry y a Tasuku, ellos salen hasta el manga en Tokio Mew Mew a la Mode, pero se me hizo interesante ponerlos. Si alguien quiere verlo, yo lo tengo, pero está en ingles así que bueno, si necesitan traducción, diganme.**

Como todos los años, se presenta en la ciudad una obra famosa por todas las cosas que pasan siempre en la primera función. Todas las mewmews se encuentran en espera de que empiece, mientras tratan de vaeriguar con quien fue Ichigo a la obra.

**Capítulo V**

**Teatro**

Aquel sábado, era el día de la obra. Esta era en realidad una especie de obra infantil, aunque usualmente les gustaba tanto a los niños como a los adultos. Se había venido haciendo en la ciudad desde hacía 18 años en el mes de julio, pero desde el año pasado por alguna razón se había adelantado.

Lo que la ya famosa obra tenía de especial no era la historia, ni la forma en la que actuaban los actores, ni nada de eso. De hecho lo que la hacía tan famosa era que cada año algo pasaba que la obra debía ser interrumpida o no se podía ver cómo era en su forma original. De hecho, la gente se peleaba por asistir a la primera función para presenciar el suceso de ese año. Había habido de toda clase de cosas: desde los rociadores contra incendios que se prendían y mojaban a todos, hasta duelos de espadas que duraban media obra.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Ichigo? –Preguntó Lettuce

-Lo más problable es que llegue tarde. –Respondió Minto.

-Pero su mamá está ahí. –Le dijo Lettuce mientras señalaba a un grupo de señoras entre las que estaba la madre de Ichigo.

-Entonces debe estar por algún lugar.

-¡Busquémosla! –Gritó Puddin de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Zakuro. Acababa de llegar.

-Vamos a buscar a Ichigo. –Respondió Minto. –Debe estar por ahí, y además… lo más seguro es que podamos sorprenderla con alguien.

-Muy bien, vamos a arriba. –Exclamó Puddin

-¿Cómo sabes que están allá? –Preguntó Lettuce.

-Es fácil. Nunca hay nadie allá arriba y por eso siempre suben a allí los novios para poder estar solos. –Respondió Puddin.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -Preguntó Minto mientras caminaban.

-Una vez subí a allá y entonces vi a una pareja besándose. Les pregunté por que estaban ahí y me dijeron que todas las parejas lo hacen.

-¿Dónde creen que este? –Preguntó Lettuce.

-Debe de estar en un lugar escondido, por si se nos ocurría buscarla. –Respondió Zakuro.

-Yo se en donde está. –Dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

Las cuatro chicas voltearon y se encontraron con Berry que estaba parada en las escaleras junto con Tasuku.

-Hola. –los saludaron todas.

-¿Qué tal te sientes Berry? –Preguntó Lettuce.

-Mucho mejor, quien habría pensado que un resfriado durara tanto. –Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Pero fue gracias a mis cuidados que se curó. –Dijo Tasuku.

-Que bueno que te sientes mejor. –Dijo Minto.

-¿Dónde está Ichigo? –Preguntó Puddin.

-Está junto a la puerta de entrada al balcón. Aunque es raro, no esta con nadie.

-¿Ya está saliendo con alguien? –Preguntó Tasuku.

-No lo sabemos del todo, pero creemos que sí. –Contestó Zakuro.

-Sí, pero no quiere decirnos nada. –Dijo Minto.

Los seis subieron hasta el segundo piso, y fueron hacia donde se encontraba Ichigo. Cuando llegaron vieron que estaba guardando su celular.

-¿A quien le envias mensajes? –Preguntó Berry.

-Berry, que bueno que estás bien. –Dijo Ichigo en cuanto vió a su amiga.

-Sí, por fín pude salir de la cama. ¿A quien le enviaste mensaje?

-A una de las chicas de la escuela.

-Ah¿Cómo está todo por allá?

-Bien, pero ya me estaba aburriendo de que no estuvieras.

-Ichigo¿qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Minto

-¿Yo?

-No la otra chica que está a tu lado. –Dijo Minto con sarcasmo.

-Solo estaba esperando a alguien. –Contestó ella- Dijo que quería decirme algo, pero probablemente no es nada importante.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Tuvo que ir al baño. ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Dijo ya reaccionando.

-Bueno, ya que no nos has dicho nada aún, tenemos que averiguarlo nosotros. Además ahora tenemos a Berry con nosotros y será más fácil escuchar tus conversaciones.

-Entonces viniste con tu novio. –Dijo Berry.

-Claro que no, solo vine con un amigo.

-Ajá. –Dijo Minto

-Claro que sí.

El celular de Ichigo comenzó a sonar en ese momento. Lo sacó y contestó.

-Ya terminé. –Dijo Kisshu en cuanto oyó a Ichigo- Te espero en la cafetería.

-Sí, voy para allá. –Contestó ella y colgó. –Bueno, tengo que irme. Las veo luego de la obra.

-¡Vuelve a aquí! –Esclamó Minto.

-Adiós. –Fue lo último que dijo ella desde las escaleras.

-Hay que seguirla. –Dijo Zakuro de inmediato.

Todos comenzaron a caminar unos metros detrás de Ichigo para que ella no los viera. Ya habían llegado abajo y cruzaban el vestíbulo del teatro cuando Shirogane los detuvo.

-¿A dónde van? Veo que ya volvió Berry.

-Sí, y estamos siguiendo a Ichigo, así que mejor nos vamos. –Respondió ella.

-¿Alguien sabe a donde fue Ichigo? No la veo –Dijo Lettuce.

-Debe estar por aquí. No pudo haberse ido tan lejos en cinco segundos. –Comentó Minto.

-Sígamos buscando. -Dijo Puddin emocionada.

-Creo que conozco una forma más facil, Berry¿sabes qué le dijeron a Ichigo cuando la llamaron? –Preguntó Zakuro.

-Jeje, creo que aún no oigo del todo bien. No supe que le dijo.

-Bueno, averiguaremos más luego de la obra. No pienso darme por vencida. –Anunció Minto.

La obra comenzaba a las seis de la tarde de modo que una media hora antes ya todos estaban adentro. Ichigo se encontraba sentada en el balcón en una de las primeras filas. Junto a ella estaba Kisshu hablando con ella, mientras trataba de ignorar a sus hermanos.

-¿Para que es el paraguas? –Preguntó la señora Momomiya a su hija.

-Es que pensé que era mejor estar preparada en caso de que algo pasara. –Respondió ella.

-Después de todo nunca se sabe que va a pasar en esta obra. –Dijo Kisshu.

-Supongo que es cierto, pero no creo que pase nada esta vez. –Comentó la señora Matsuo- Hice que revisaran todo hace una hora. No había nada descompuesto.

-Eso me alegra. Por fin voy a poder ver la obra tranquila. –Dijo Naoko, quien le llevaba a Kisshu dos años y jugaba en ese momento con su cabello recien pintado de color amarillo.

-Yo estoy seguro de que no va a pasar nada, en especial con los controles de la luz y el sonido. Habría que ser un genio para poder moverlos sin la contraseña. Además, los controles son muy avanzados. –Comentó Akira, él le llebaba a Kisshu cinco años, y era muy muy muy serio.

-Di eso luego de que yo no pueda meterme a tu computadora. Pero por ahora, creo que hasta Ichigo podría meterse en ellos. –Dijo Masato, de 23 años, y quien más se parecía a Kisshu.

-Claro que no. No se ni como haces para entrar a su computadora.

-Es que es tan predecible. –Dijo Masato con un suspiro.

-Sí, yo entre a su computadora el otro día para ver que le había escrito a su nueva novia. Tendría que poner mejor seguridad, y ser más romántico. A las chicas nos gusta lo romántico, no un bloque de hielo. –Dijo Naoko- ¿no es cierto Ichigo?

-Supongo que sí.

-Nosotros nos vamos a otro lugar. –Dijo Kisshu de pronto.

-¿A dónde? –Preguntó su madre.

-Estábamos pensando ir atrás del escenario. –Dijo Ichigo.

-Ah, claro. Envíenle mis saludos a los chicos.

Eran las seis en punto cuando dieron la tercera llamada y se abrió el telón. Salió una chica con un disfraz de conejo. Caminó por escenario hasta llegar a donde estaba un chico con un disfraz de mapache. Comenzó a hablar y se paro de pronto. Su voz no era su voz, era la de un hombre en una grabación. Esta siguió y reveló que todas las voces estaban cambiadas. No había nada que hacer ya que los micrófonos estaban apagados de modo que la chica siguió actuando como si nada pasara para no interrumpir la obra.

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan. –Dijo Kisshu desde arriba del escenario, en donde estaba para ver el resto del teatro.

-Esto es peor que cuando me hiciste hacer eso del duelo de espadas. Además, si mis amigas me descubren me van a matar. –Dijo Ichigo por su celular.

-Tranquila, yo estoy vigilando por si algo sucede, así que tú sigue moviendo los controles. De todos modos, lo de las espadas fue una buena idea, a la gente le gusto.

-Sí claro.

-Espera un poco, ya viene la parte en la que llueve. –Dijo Kisshu.

-Yo me encargaré de apagar el fuego. –Dijo una chica disfrazada de bruja.

La chica hizo unos movimientos con las manos y entonces comenzó a llover, pero de verdad. Arriba Kisshu había activado los rociadores y todos en el teatro se estaban mojando.

-Esto si ya no. Podía aguantar lo de las voces, pero esto si ya no lo aguanto. –Exclamó Minto – Voy a ir por esos dos.

-¿Por que no van todos? –Les dijo Shirogane.

-Me parece bien, de esa forma no podrán escapar. –Dijo Minto.

Minto, Lettuce, Puddin, Zakuro, Berry y Tasuku se levantaron y salieron en silencio de la sala. Se dirigieron corriendo hacia el segundo piso y ahí entraron por una puerta al fondo. De ahí subieron unas escaleras que llevaban hasta la cabina de controles.

-Creo que tus amigas van para allá. –Le dijo Kisshu a Ichigo.

-¡Qué! Te lo dije. Si me ven aquí me van a matar.

-Tranquila, tú solo pon la computadora.

-¿Y como se supone que haga eso? –Exclamó Ichigo

-Solo haz lo que te dije y todo va a quedar listo. Luego abre la ventana y yo me encargo de lo demás.

Ichigo hizo lo que Kisshu le había dicho y abrió la ventana justo cuando sus amigos habían llegado al final de la escalera. Tasuku abrió la puerta tan rápido como pudo forzando la cerradura y todos entraron esperando sorprenderlos dentro.

No había nadie dentro, solo estaba la computadora prendida dirigiendo todas las luces y los sonidos. Minto vio la ventana abierta y se asomó.

-Salieron por aquí. Vamos por ellos, no pueden haber ido muy lejos. Berry y Tasuku, ustedes quédense aquí por si regresan. –Dijo Minto

-Ok. –Respondió Berry

-Nosotras los buscaremos por el teatro. Puddin, Lettuce, ustedes vayan a buscarlos afuera de la sala, nosotras los buscaremos detrás del escenario.

-Muy bien. –Dijo Puddin decidida.

Las cuatro chicas salieron del lugar y se dividieron para ir a sus respectivos puestos.

Lettuce y Puddin comenzaron a buscar de inmediato por todo el lugar. Primero buscaron en el vestíbulo del teatro pero no encontraron nada. Luego Puddin se dedicó a buscar en el segundo piso mientras Lettuce buscaba en la cafetería.

-¡Ichigo¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Lettuce sorprendida cuando acababa de entrar al baño.

-Trato de secarme el cabello. –Le dijo ella molesta- Estaba viéndo la obra cuando de repente comenzó a caer el agua y me mojé toda.

-Debió ser muy molesto para ti.

-Sí. Por cierto¿qué haces tú aquí? –le preguntó Ichigo

-Estamos buscando a esos dos chicos.

-Bueno, pues cuando los encuentren pueden decirles que no se acerquen a mi si no quieren salir lastimados.

-Sí, se los diré. Bueno, me voy. –Dijo Lettuce y se fue.

Lettuce iba subiendo para reunirse con Puddin cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Regresó al baño para pedirle ayuda a Ichigo, pero cuando llegó no había nadie.

-Lo vez, te dije que no tenías que preocuparte por nada. –Le dijo Kisshu a Ichigo.

-Sí claro. Hiciste que me mojara solo para eso.

-Bueno, era la forma más fácil para que no sospecharan de ti.

-Ajá. De todos modos creo que ya estamos muy grandes como para seguir haciendo esto.

-Bueno, mientras tenga que seguir viniendo a ver esta obra lo voy a seguir haciendo.

-Bueno, como quieras, yo ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo.

-Creí que te gustaba.

-Pues ya no. Ya tengo 18 y ya no estoy como para estar haciendo esto.

-El año pasado no dijiste eso, gatita.

-No me digas así. Y de todos modos no te importa. Ya no me gusta y punto.

-Yo creo que es más bien por lo que dijeron tus amigas del café.

-Claro que no.

Ichigo y Kisshu estaban sentados sobre una viga casi en el techo del teatro. Kisshu se encontraba recargado contra la pared, e Ichigo estaba recargada en él.

-Creo que deberíamos bajar. –Dijo Ichigo luego de varios minutos.

-Está bien. –Dijo Kisshu y se teletrasportó con Ichigo a la parte de atrás del escenario.

-¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? -Preguntó una de las actrices.

-Solo venimos a saludar. –Respondió Ichigo.

-Muy bien.

-Ichigo, que bueno que te veo. –Exclamó Misuki, la actriz principal de la obra.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, Naomi acaba de avisarnos que se siente muy mal así que no va a salir.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con migo? .Peguntó Ichigo

-Que tú eres perfecta para su papel de gato.

-¡Qué! –Exclamó ella –No voy a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Kisshu- Te ves linda con disfraz de gato.

-Sabes, se supone que estás de mi lado.

-En este caso tengo que penarlo.

-Kisshu...

-Es lo mismo, no hay nadie más para el papel así que vas a ser tu aunque no quieras. –Dijo Misuki

-Pero no se actuar.

-No importa, solo di sus lineas.

-Pero…Pero….Pero….

-Sí lo haces te llevo de compras la proxima semana.

-Está bien. –Dijo Ichigo quien hacia mucho que no iba de compras.

En la cabina de los controles Shirogane trataba de reprogramarlos sin mucho éxito. Mientras, Minto se quejaba con los demás por no haber podido atrapar a los bromistas.

-El próximo año los atraparé. Lo juro. –Exclamó Minto molesta.

-Bueno, no se puede hacer nada con esto sin la contraseña así que no puedo hacer nada. –Dijo Shirogane después de diez minutos.

-Entonces mejor volvamos a nuestros lugares. –Dijo Zakuro.

-Miren allá. –Exclamó Lettuce de pronto.

Abajo Ichigo acababa de salir al escenario con un disfraz de gato de color blanco. Parecía muy nerviosa incluso desde lejos. Misuki, salió al escenario segundos después y se acercó a Ichigo que estaba en el centro de este. Le dijo unas cosas e Ichigo le respondió. Luego Ichigo salió del escenario.

-Esa era Ichigo. –Exclamó Berry.

-Se veía bien en el traje de gato. –Comentó Tasuku.

-Supongo, pero no sirve para el teatro.

La obra acabó una media hora más tarde después de algunos otros problemas como humo real y los rociadores que se prendieron de nuevo.

-Fue un buen truco el de este año. –Les dijo Misuki, una de las actrices de la obra.

-Sí, supongo. –Respondió Ichigo

-Lo mejor fue la actuación de Misuki. Se veía tan real que casi me creo que no sabías lo de la grabación.

-Sí, bueno, es mi trabajo después de todo. Además, todos estamos deacuerdo que la obra no sería tan divertida si estos dos no hicieran sus bromas cada año. Se me ocurre una idea. –Dijo Misuki- Ya saben que me voy al extranjero a estudiar el próximo año.

-Sí¿Por qué? –Preguntó uno de los actores.

-Bueno, que tal si en lugar de buscar a alguien más para el papel, podemos poner a Ichigo en él, y convertir al personaje principal en un gato.

-¿Por qué yo¿Y por que en un gato?

-Por que a todos les encanta verte disfrazada de gatita. -Dijo Kisshu.

-Kisshu…

-Es cierto, te ves muy bien así. –Comentó Misuki.

-Pero no se actuar para nada. –Dijo Ichigo.

-Tranquila, te va a ir bien. Bueno, ya estoy cambiada así que iré a decírselo a la señora Matsuo.

-¿Dónde estará Ichigo? –Dijo Naoko- Ya quiero decirle lo bien que se veía con el disfraz de gato.

-Bueno, yo opino que tiene que mejorar mucho. –Dijo Akira.

-Tú no sabes divertirte o ¿sí?. Lo divertido fue verla ahí arriba, no como actuo. Además, no creo que lo hiciera tan mal.

-¿Enserio lo crees? –Preguntó Ichigo que iba llegando.

-Te viste muy bien en el escenario. –Exclamó la señora Momomiya en cuanto vio a su hija.

-Mamá, no es para tanto.

-Bueno, pues lo será el próximo año. –Dijo Misuki.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Naoko.

-Por que hemos decidido que ella será mi reemplazo.

-¿Es enserio? –Preguntó la señora Matsuo.

-Bueno, ella se ve muy bien en el escenario y además ya se sabe las lineas.

-Claro que no. –Dijo Ichigo sonrojada.

-Además estabamos pensando en cambiar al personaje principal por una de las Mews Mews, la que es un gato.

En ese momento Ichigo se sonrojó tanto por imaginar la obra que sus orejas y su cola salieron. Para su suerte nadie se dio cuenta por lo ocupados que estaban platicando y ella pudo calmarse.

Minutos más tarde Kisshu jaló a Ichigo de nuevo a la parte de atrás del escenario. La llevó por unas escaleras hasta que llegaron a un pasillo que llevaba a la cabina de controles. Entró con ella y cerró la puerta.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Exclamó Ichigo molesta por que no entendía nada.

-Bueno, tenía que venir a quitar la grabación de la computadora.

-¿Y eso que? Podías venir tu solo.

-Además se veía menos sospechoso si venías conmigo.

- Bueno, si quieres no me digas…

-No lo iba a hacer de todos modos así que… no te molestes en preguntármelo.

Abajo Minto, Puddin, Lettuce, Zakuro y Berry estaban conversando sobre la obra.

-¿Has visto a Ichigo? –Preugntó una voz detrás de Minto.

-¡Masaya! –Exclamaron todas.

-¿No estabas en otro país? –Preguntó Lettuce sorprendida.

-Bueno, un experimento hizo explotar varios de los salones de la escuela y no pueden seguir dando clases por algunas semanas. Por eso vine a pasar un tiempo aquí.

-Ichigo se va a poner muy feliz. –Comentó Berry- Pero no sabemos donde esté.

-Seguro debe estar con ese chico. Los vi juntos hace como cinco minutos, aunque él estaba de espaldas. –Dijo Minto- De hecho les tomé una foto. –Añadió mientras les pasaba su celular para que la vieran.

-¿Un chico¿ -Preguntó Masaya.

-Sí, Ichigo dice que es un amigo de la infancia. –Respondió Lettuce.

-Bueno, supongo que entonces iré a su casa mañana a verla. –Dijo Masaya y se fue. 


	6. Capítulo 6 Pase lo que Pase

**Bueno, aqui comeinza a ponerse más interesante la cosa. Este es el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste, y gracias por los comentarios.**

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**Capítulo VI**

**…pase lo que pase…**

Aquella misma noche Ichigo se encontraba hablando con Masaya por teléfono.

-Bueno¿Ichigo? –Preguntó Masaya por el teléfono

-¡Masaya! –Exclamó Ichigo- Hola.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Qué es?

-Estoy en la ciudad.

-¡Qué¿Es enserio¿Por qué?

-Sucedió un accidente en mi escuela y la van a cerrar un par de semanas.

-Qué bueno. Digo que malo.

-No te preocupes. Estaba pensando¿no quieres salir mañana?

-¡Sí, claro! Espera un momento. –Ichigo acaba de recordar algo- No puedo, le prometí a un amigo que iría con él a un lugar.

-Ya veo. Entonces lo dejaremos para otro día.

-No espera, estoy segura de que puedo cancelarlo. Solo déjame hace una llamada y…. Ah, tocan la puerta.

-¡Ichigo! –Gritó la señora Momomiya desde abajo. –Alguien vino a verte.

-Espera un momento, ya regreso. –Le dijo Ichigo y se fue.

Ichigo bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y casi se cayó al final de estas. Cuando llegó a la puerta se encontró a su madre hablando con Kisshu.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó Ichigo.

-Solo vine por que sí.

-Bueno, pues tengo algo que decirte.

-No. –Dijo él sin dejar que Ichigo hablara.

-Ni siquiera te dije nada. ¿Cómo sabes lo que te iba a pedir?

-Digamos que lo se.

-Me da igual, no voy a ir. Adiós.

Ichigo subió a su habitación y tomó de nuevo el teléfono.

-Ya regresé. Entonces¿a dónde quieres ir? Ya se, vamos al parque de diversiones.

-Eso estaría bien. Entonces nos vemos a las…

La llamada se había cortado, o mejor dicho, e Ichigo estaba segura de ello, alguien la había cortado. Salió al pasillo y vio a Kisshu parado ahí junto a la mesa en donde estaba el teléfono.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –Dijo ella molesta.

-Necesito llamar a alguien y bueno, no podía si estabas usando el teléfono.

-Entonces lo hiciste apropósito.

-Sí.

-Bueno, aún tengo mi celular.

-No. –Le dijo él mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el celular de Ichigo.

-¡Cuando me lo quitaste!

-Desde la obra.

-Entonces tú sabías que Masaya estaba en la ciudad.

-Se podría decir.

-¡Kisshu! Te mataré si no me das ese celular en este momento.

-Tendrás que atraparme primero. Adiós. –Le dijo él y desapareció.

Ichigo volvió a conectar el teléfono y llamó al celular de Masaya.

-Perdón por lo de la llamada. Es que alguien se tropezó con el cable y desconectó el teléfono.

-No te preocupes por eso. Entonces nos vemos mañana a las diez en la entrada del parque.

-Muy bien. Hasta mañana. –Dijo ella y colgó.

Ichigo colgó el teléfono y bajó las escaleras de nuevo. Se puso los zapatos y abrió la puerta para salir.

-Ichigo¿a dónde vas? –Le preguntó su madre.

-A matar a Kisshu. –Respondió ella- Desconectó el teléfono cuando estaba hablando con Masaya y además tiene mi celular.

-Mejor déjalo tranquilo un rato. Debe estar celoso por que Masaya fue tu novio.

-Eso ya lo se, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hablarle ni salir con Masaya solo por que él no quiere.

-¿A dónde van a ir? .Preguntó la señora Momomiya.

-Al parque de diversiones, mañana a las diez.

-¿Y ya le dijiste?

-Por que crees que desconectó el teléfono.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, son cosas que les pasan a todos los chicos después de todo.

-Mejor me voy. Te veo cuando regrese.

Ichigo salió de su casa y corrió hacia la calle principal.

-Ichigo ¿Qué haces afuera a esta hora? –Le preguntó Shirogane que estaba en el auto de Akasaka. Eran las diez y media de la noche.

-No nada, solo estoy buscando a alguien. Ah, préstame tú celular. Necesito hacer una llamada.

-¿Y el tuyo?

-Se lo presté a un amigo y se le olvidó dármelo, por eso lo estoy buscando.

-Muy bien, toma. -Dijo mientras sacaba su celular

-Gracias. –Dijo ella mientras marcaba- Hola, Naoko.- Se alejó un poco de Shirogane.

-Sí, que pasa.

-¿No sabes donde está tu hermano?

-¿Quién¿Kisshu?

-Sí.

-No, no lo se. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Recuérdas a Masaya¿verdad?

-Sí, claro.

-Bueno, está en la ciudad, y tú hermano me quitó el celular.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Debe estar en la Torre de Tokio, oí que le gusta subir hasta arriba.

-¡Qué¿Es enserio?

-Eso escuche.

-Muy bien. Muchas gracias. Adiós.

Ichigo colgó y le devolvió el celular a Shirogane.

-¿No quieres qué te lleve a donde vas? –Preguntó él.

-No, voy a aquí cerca así que no te preocupes.

-Mensaje, mensaje. –Escuchó Ichigo que decía Masha que en ese momento volaba alrededor de su cabeza.

-Masha¿Qué haces aquí? -Dijo Ichigo extrañada ya que Masah estaba con su celular.

-Mensaje para Ichigo. –Dijo Masha que traía un pedazo de papel en la boca.

-¿Qué será? –Ichigo tomó el papel y lo leyó.

"Voy a tirar tu celular si no vienes en diez minutos

Kisshu"

-Lo mataré. –Exclamó Ichigo y comenzó a correr hacia la torre de Tokio.

Cuando llegó todo estaba muy oscuro, pero ella estaba segura de que Kisshu estaba ahí. Comenzó a subir a toda velocidad por las vigas mientras pensaba como le quitaría su celular a Kisshu.

Abajo estaba Shirogane quien había seguido a Ichigo para averiguar que era lo que sucedía. Le extraño que se dirigiera a la torre de Tokio y más aún que estuviera subiéndola. Se quedó viéndola subir sin que ella lo notara esperando para ver que averiguaba.

-Juro que me las pagará en cuanto lo vea. –Dijo Ichigo en voz baja para si misma cuando iba por la mitad- ¡Ah! -Gritó

Ichigo había resbalado de una de las vigas por no poner atención en donde iba. Consiguió sostenerse con una mano, pero no lograba encontrar un lugar para poner los pies. Comenzaba a resbalarse cuando algo la detuvo. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Kisshu sentado en la viga mientras la sostenía de la mano.

Después de algún esfuerzo, Kisshu logró subir a Ichigo a la viga.

-Eres un idiota. –Le dijo Ichigo tan pronto estuvo a salvo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir por haberte salvado?

-Pues no hubieras tenido que hacerlo si no me hubieras quitado el celular.

Kisshu no respondió y solo se le quedó mirando. Ichigo estaba sentada a medio metro de él como si no quisiera que se le acercara.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Ichigo desconcertada.

Kisshu se levantó y se acercó a ella. Ella también se levantó y comenzó a caminar para alejarse. Había dado apenas unos pasos cuando Kisshu la cogió de uno de los brazos y la jaló hacia él. Ichigo quedó a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Exclamó Ichigo.

-Pensaba…

-¿En qué? –Preguntó asustada.

-Ya casi eres mia... –Dijo Kisshu con un susurro.

-No soy tuya, y además… -Ichigo se detuvo.

-No voy a dejarte ir aunque quieras hacerlo. –Le susurro Kisshu al oído- Pase lo que pase no dejaré que lo hagas. –Luego de decir esto despareció


	7. Capítulo 7 Pensamientos

**Gracias por los comentarios. Aqui va el otro capítulo.**

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**Capítulo VII**

**Pensamientos **

-Estúpido sueño. –Se dijo Ichigo y volvió a acostarse. Eran las cinco de la mañana.

Al poco rato, sin embargo, se levantó de la cama. Había tenido una pesadilla y no podía volver a dormir. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó una voz.

-A tomar agua. –Contestó Ichigo después de voltear y ver a Kisshu parado en el pasillo.

Por alguna razón, Kisshu había dormido las últimas dos noches en su casa desde lo de la torre de Tokio. No era que esto molestara a Ichigo, de hecho le parecía algo normal mientras él no se le ocurriera acostarse en su cama. Lo que la molestaba era el hecho de que después de lo de esa noche, Kisshu no había vuelto a tocar el tema. De hecho, ni siquiera la había molestado por lo del parque de diversiones.

Ella por su parte, tampoco le había dicho nada. Aunque que había que decir, después de todo no había pasado nada especial y no había nada que contar. Por otra parte, aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que Kisshu le había dicho, y por eso prefería tampoco hablar de eso, y no mencionar a Masaya cuando él estuviera cerca.

-¿Por qué estás despierta tan temprano? –Preguntó Kisshu- Creí que tenías clase hasta las nueve.

-Si, pero tuve un sueño muy extraño y no pude volverme a dormir. ¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo. –Dijo entre un bostezo.

-Bueno. Voy por agua. –Dijo ella y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Kisshu cuando Ichigo volvía de la cocina.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Ichigo aunque ya sabía a que se refería.

-Sabes de que hablo.

-No pienso decírtelo así que no me preguntes. –Respondió ella mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

-No importa, ya se todo de tu bola de pelos. –Le dijo él justo antes de que Ichigo entrara a su habitación.

-¡Qué! –Exclamó Ichigo.

-¿Pensabas que me iba a quedar sin saber que había pasado?

-No. Pero no tenias que mandar a alguien a espiarme. En especial a Masha.

-Yo no le dije a nadie que te espiara.

-Pues no te creo nada.

-No lo hagas. No me importa mucho.

-Bien. –Dijo ella y entró a su habitación.

Quien creía que era. No tenía derecho a espiarla, y menos a actuar como lo estaba haciendo. Ichigo se sentó en la cama y se quedó pensando. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando se abrió la puerta y Kisshu entró y se sentó a su lado. Pasados unos minutos volteo a la puerta. Sin embargo al ver a Kisshu ahí sentado se sonrojó tanto que tuvo que mirar hacia el otro lado. Kisshu por otra parte había comenzado a reírse al ver la reacción de Ichigo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó cuando pudo parar de reír.

-Nada. –Respondió Ichigo algo nerviosa por lo que había pasado.

-Sigues roja. –Le dijo Kisshu y ella se sonrojó aún más.

-¡No digas eso! –Exclamó tratando de calmarse por que sus orejas ya habían salido.

-Es la verdad. ¿Qué quieres que diga?

-Kisshu… -Dijo ella como si estuviera enojada. Se sentía feliz de que él le hablara de esa forma y no como lo había hecho el día anterior.

-La verdad, creo que estás más roja que tu pijama. –Le dijo él bromeando.

-No es cierto. Además, se supone que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar. –Le dijo ella a manera de reproche.

-Lo hice, tú fuiste la que no escuchó. –Mintió Kisshu.

-Pues me asustaste. –Le dijo ella.

-Bueno, supongo que es una buena forma de comenzar el día...

Siguieron hablando durante un rato más, hasta que dieron las seis y media. Kisshu tenía clases a las ocho, y como Ichigo se iba a ir con él, ella tenía que comenzar a prepararse.

Una hora más tarde Ichigo aún no bajaba. Aún faltaban treinta minutos, ella debía desayunar aún, y como usualmente olvidaba algo, lo más probable era que llegaran tarde. Kisshu suspiró, y mientras pensaba que hacer, escuchó unos pasos en las escaleras, y luego vio a Ichigo entrar corriendo.

-Ichigo, tu desayuno. –Dijo la señora Momomiya.

-No tengo hambre. –Respondió ella- Además vamos a llegar tarde si me pongo a comer ahora.

-Bueno, entonces al menos llévate una manzana o algo para desayunar.

-Ah… Sí. –Dijo Ichigo mientras tomaba algo del frutero.

-No creo que quieras llevarte eso. –Le dijo Kisshu. Ichigo había tomado una cebolla que su madre tenía en el bote de al lado.

-Es cierto. –Dijo Ichigo y dejó la cebolla. Luego tomó una manzana y fue por sus cosas.

Diez minutos más tarde, Ichigo estaba ya en el auto. Kisshu volvió a suspirar y arranció el auto.

Veinte minutos después estaban en la escuela. Kisshu iba tarde a su clase por lo que desapareció después de quedar de verse con Ichigo en la entrada de la escuela. Ichigo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del estacionamiento mientras pensaba. Aún tenía en su mente lo que Kisshu le había dicho, y aunque aún faltaban dos años, Kisshu tenía razón. Después de todo, estaban comprometidos desde hacía mucho tiempo y aunque a ella no le gustara era así.

FLASHBACK

Ichigo tenía tres años en ese entonces. Había estado viendo una película junto con Kisshu justo antes de que comenzara la fiesta. Ese día había una fiesta en casa de Kisshu para un evento de caridad. Eran las ocho de la noche, y aunque apenas iban a poder estar despiertos en la fiesta, sus padres habían decidido llevarlos un rato antes de acostarlos.

-Bueno, es hora de que vengan. –Dijo la señora Matsuo después de apagar la televisión.

-¿Tenemos que ir? –Preguntó Kisshu.

-Sí, pero solo es por un ratito. Luego pueden venir a ver otra película.

-No quiero ir. –Exclamó Ichigo- Va a ser muy aburrido.

-Por eso solo van a ir un ratito.

-No quiero ir. –Gritó Ichigo.

-Yo tampoco. –Gritó Kisshu.

-Vamos, no va a ser tan malo. Además si van, luego les doy helado. –Dijo la señora Momomiya que acababa de llegar por su hija- ¿Qué les parece eso?

-Bueno. –Respondieron los dos aún molestos.

La señora Momomiya cargó a Ichigo en sus brazos y bajó las escaleras. Ichigo llevaba un vestido rosa con blanco y como era nuevo, la señora Momomiya prefería cargarla durante el camino para que no bajara las escaleras resbalándose por ellas y llegara limpia a la fiesta. La señora Matsuo había hecho lo mismo con Kisshu quien llevaba una camisa blanca de ositos y unos bermudas azul marino.

Antes de entrar los bajaron, y luego les tomaron la mano al entrar a la fiesta. De inmediato, tanto Ichigo como Kisshu se escondieron detrás de su respectiva madre, negándose a salir aunque ellas se los pidieran. Viendo que era imposible presentarlos a alguien, ambas madres decidieron sentarse para vigilar a los otros niños mientras jugaban.

Kisshu e Ichigo se metieron enseguida debajo de la mesa y ahí comenzaron a platicar. Minutos después, salieron y se acercaron a sus madres. Ichigo jaló la falda de su madre quien volteó a verla.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó la señora Matsuo.

-¿Podemos prometernos? –Dijo Ichigo.

-¿Prometerse? –Preguntó la señora Momomiya.

-En una película, cuando se van a casar se prometen y luego se casan. –Dijo Kisshu.

-Ah, comprometerse.

-Ajá. –Dijo Ichigo.

-Bueno… -Dijo la señora Momomiya. No sabía que decirles. –Son muy pequeños para eso.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el señor Matsuo que acababa de llegar a la mesa.

-Ichigo y yo queremos casarnos cuando seamos grandes. –Dijo Kisshu.

-Muy bien. –Dijo el señor Matsuo. Aquello le había hecho tanta gracia que estuvo a punto de reirse. Sin embargo no lo hizo pues no quería hacer llorar a su hijo.

-¿Podemos com… com…? –Dijo Ichigo- No se como se dice.

-Comprometernos. –Dijo Kisshu.

-Ajá.

-Hagamos un trato. ¿Les parece? –Dijo el señor Matsuo mientras se agachaba junto a los niños.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Ichigo.

-Pueden hacerlo. Pero solo hasta que se sigan acordando de eso. –Dijo el señor Matsuo siguiéndoles la corriente.

-Ok. –Respondieron los dos niños y volvieron a meterse debajo de la mesa.

El señor Matsuo se levantó y soltó una pequeña carcajada. Desde luego era solo un juego y pronto se habrían olvidado de todo aquello, así que no importaba en realidad lo que les había dicho. Después de todo, lo más probable era que lo hubiesen olvidado en una semana.

Fin DEL FLASHBACK

Ichigo sonrió al recordarlo. Le daba risa recordar la cara del señor Matsuo un año después cuando le habían dicho que aún recordaban lo del compromiso. A ella le parecía algo muy bueno en ese tiempo, cuando no entendía del todo lo que implicaba, pero ahora era más difícil. Aún lo recordaba, y no dejaría de hacerlo, así que todo aún estaba en pie, y en dos años, cuando Kisshu cumpliera los veintiuno, estarían casados.

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte, Kisshu pensaba en lo mismo. Y aunque habían quedado 10 años atrás en que ambos podían hacer lo que quisieran hasta un año antes de la boda, el no pensaba dejar que algo sucediera.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

**Acepto comentarios, quejas y sugerencias...**


	8. Capítulo 8 Complicaciones

**Bueno, aqui les pongo el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste... Y gracias por los comentarios**

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿??¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿¿?¿?¿?¿¿?¿?¿?**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Complicaciones **

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? -Preguntó Shirogane al ver a Ichigo en la universidad.

-¿Eh? –Dijo Ichigo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Ichigo... Tu clase es hasta las nueve y aún falta media hora.

-Ya lo se. –Respondió Ichigo –Lo que pasa, es que hoy me trajo un amigo a la escuela y él tiene clases a las ocho.

-¿Qué amigo? –Preguntó Shirogane inquisitivamente.

-Uno.

-Creo que voy a adivinar cual. No es ese amigo con el que te viste el sábado en la noche en la torre de Tokio.

-No se de que hablas.

-Claro que sí. Yo te vi ahí.

-No tienes derecho a estarme siguiendo. Y menos a estarme espiando. –Exclamó Ichigo.

-Bien, no lo haría si no salieras a las diez y media de la noche, tú sola.

-Eso no te importa. Además, no es mi culpa que tenga tanto dinero como para hacer que abran la torre de Tokio solo para él.

-Ajá. –Respondió Shirogane quien no le creía nada.

-De todos modos, ya te dije que no te estés metiendo en mi vida amorosa. Eso es pri-va-do. Entiendes.

-Bueno, ya te dije cuando voy a dejar de meterme en ella.

-Shirogane… –Comenzó a decir Ichigo.

-El profesor nos dejó salir temprano. –Dijo Kisshu mientras colocaba su brazo en la espalda de Ichigo.

-Tú. –Dijo Shirogane muy sorprendido.

-¿Tienes algún problema? –Le dijo Kisshu. Ichigo volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Shirogane.

-Bueno… tengo cosas que hacer por aquí, y ninguna de ellas te importa. En especial las que tienen que ver con Ichigo.

-¿Qué clase de cosas? –Preguntó Shirogane

-Eso no te importa.

-¿Podemos ir a desayunar? –Le preguntó Ichigo a Kisshu para salirse de ahí. –Tengo hambre todavía.

-Está bien. –Dijo Kisshu- Vámos a la cafetería.

Ichigo se fue junto con Kisshu a la cafetería. Esta vez realmente iba a estar en problemas.

-Buenos días. –Dijo Ichigo con timidez en cuanto entró al café.

-Muy bien, queremos toda la verdad y solo la verdad, admitimos opiniones, fotos y ese tipo de cosas, pero si nos ocultas algo lo sabremos. –Exclamó Minto en cuanto la vio.

-No fue nada especial, solo fuimos a divertirnos un poco. –Dijo Ichigo- Es enserio. Además, no era como si fuera a pasar algo, por que ya no somos novios. –Agregó al ver la cara de sus amigas.

-Entonces por que lo tomaste de la mano cuando iban a la casa de los espejos… ¿eh¿eh¿eh? –Dijo Puddin

-Para no perdernos dentro. –Respondió ichigo- Además¿Cómo es que lo sabes? Seguro me estuvieron espiando.

-Claro que no, jamás haríamos eso. –Dijo Minto como si eso la ofendiera.

-Sí claro. Que nadie me puede dejar en paz cuando salgo con Masaya. Ya es bastante con que Ki… -Se calló al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. – ¡No quiero que me espíen!

-¿Y quien más te estuvo espiando? –Preguntó Zakuro

-Nadie.

-Sí claro. –Dijo Minto

-Seguro fue ese chico. –Comento Lettuce.

-Ichigo. Necesito hablar con tigo hora. –Dijo Shirogane desde la cocina.

Ichigo no sabía que hacer. Sabía que Shirogane estaría muy molesto con ella, y a su cabeza venían las más locas ideas de lo que haría Shirogane con ella. Aunque desde luego, según pensaba ella, lo más probable era que la despidiera.

Se dispuso a caminar hacia la cocina cuando comenzó a sonar su celular. Contestó preguntándose que quería Kisshu en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, sus amigas se pusieron muy atentas para ver que escuchaban con la ayuda de Berry.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó ella.

-Necesito que vengas con migo a un lugar. –Le dijo- Es algo de la compañía.

-Oye, estoy trabajando.

-No creí que fueras a ir por ahí después de lo de en la mañana.

-Pues es mi trabajo así que tengo que venir. Además, Shirogane no estaría molesto conmigo si no hubieras hecho eso hoy en la mañana.

-Yo no hice nada, gatita.

-Ya te dije que no me digas así. –Le gritó Ichigo.

-Algún día me vas a dejar sordo con eso.

-Si me despiden es tu culpa.

-Bueno, no importa. De todos modos, necesito que vengas ahora.

-Ya te dije que tengo trabajo.

-Ichigo… Ven a la cocina ahora. –Volvió a gritar Shirogane. Pero como Ichigo no le contestaba decidió ir por ella.

-Es enserio, no puedo ir. Además, tú solo puedes hacerte cargo de eso.

-Bueno, ya estoy afuera del café, así que o vienes tú o yo voy por ti.

-¡Qué! No lo harías. Me matarían si lo haces.

-Ichigo. –Dijo Shirogane al lado de ella. Pero Ichigo parecía no haberlo escuchado. Entonces le quitó el celular.

-Oye, eso es mio. –Exclamó Ichigo.

-Te estoy hablando. –Le dijo Shirogane enojado.

-Pues si voy a ir, pero primero tengo que terminar la llamada.

-Puedes seguir luego. De todos modos no creo que sea algo muy importante.

-Pues para tú mayor información si lo es. Así que devuélveme mi teléfono.

En ese momento Shirogane se llevó el celular al oído.

-En este momento Ichigo no puede hablar, adiós. –Dijo y colgó.

-No tienes derecho a hacer eso. –Exclamó Ichigo muy enojada.

-Ya lo hice, así que ya no importa. –Dijo Shirogane- Ahora, tú vienes con migo al laboratorio.

En ese momento volvió a sonar el celular de Ichigo. Shirogane contestó.

-Muy bien, creo que comienzas a molestarme. –Le dijo Kisshu.

-Y tú a mí. Además Ichigo está trabajando ahora y…

-Shirogane. Creo que es mejor que te tranquilices un poco. –Dijo Akasaka desde atrás de Shirogane. Luego tomó el celular y se lo devolvió a Ichigo. Ella contestó de inmediato

-¿Para que fue eso? –Preguntó Shirogane con aparente calma ya cuando estaba de regreso en la cocina.

-Necesitas tranquilizarte un poco. Además, creo que Ichigo debe de tener sus razones.

-No se de que hablas. –Le dijo Shirogane sin verlo

- Muy bien. Entonces no hablaremos de eso. –Dijo Akasaka- Ahora, necesito que entregues esto a las chicas.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Shirogane al ver el paquete de sobre que su amigo le entregaba.

Como respuesta, Akasaka le dio un sobre que tenía escrito su nombre. Shirogane lo abrió y sacó de él una tarjeta de color blanco con letras doradas. Está decía.

-Las otras deben ser para lo mismo. –Dijo Shirogane.

-Así es. ¿Conoces a alguien con ese nombre? –le preguntó Akasaka.

-No, pero tal vez alguna de las chicas lo haga.

Shirogane salió de la cocina para repartir las invitaciones. Una vez hecho eso, volvió con Akasaka mientras las chicas veían las invitaciones.

-¿Me preguntó por que nos invitarían? –Preguntó Berry.

-No lo se. ¿Alguna de ustedes conoce a alguien de ese nombre? –Preguntó Minto.

-Yo no. –Dijo Lettuce.

-No que yo recuerde. –Dijo Zakuro tratando de recordar si conocía a alguien con ese nombre.

-Si Berry no lo conoce, yo igual. –Dijo Tasuku.

-Bueno, es obvio que Puddin no los conoce. –Dijo Minto.

-A la mejor Ichigo. –Comentó Lettuce.

-Bueno, en cuanto regrese de cambiarse le preguntaremos. Mientras tanto, Berry¿Qué lograste escuchar?

-Bueno, hablaban sobre un trabajo y de que Ichigo no quería ir. Parece que Shirogane lo conoce por la forma en la que se hablaron. –Dijo Berry.

-Y que no se aguantan. –Dijo Zakuro.

-Yo me pregunto quien será. A lo mejor lo conocemos.

-No creo, no había escuchado su voz antes.

-Hablando de antes. Si Pai y Taruto están aquí de visita. ¿Por qué no han venido al café? No creo que Shirogane se enoje por eso. –Comentó Lettuce

-Pero llegaron ayer, lo más probable es que ahora estén paseando por la ciudad o algo así. –Dijo Minto.

-Yo ya quiero conocerlos. Aunque no será malo. Digo, fueron sus enemigos¿no?

-Sí, pero no son malos. De hecho, Puddin y Taruto acabaron siendo amigos. –Dijo Lettuce.

-¿Y el otro? –Preguntó Tasuku.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó Zakuro.

-El tercero. No recuerdo su nombre.

-Kisshu. –Dijo Zakuro- Pie dice que no lo han visto en algún tiempo.

-Taruto me dijo lo mismo. Dijo que se habían peleado, y que desde entonces no lo han visto. –Dijo Puddin

-Bueno, debe estar por algún lugar aquí en Tokio. O al menos eso es lo que pienso. –Dijo Minto.

-Tal vez Ichigo sepa donde está. –Dijo Lettuce.

-Es probable. Aunque ya nos hubiera dicho si lo supiera. –Dijo Zakuro.

-¿Qué es lo que hubiera dicho si supiera? –Preguntó Ichigo que iba llegando.

-Ah, es cierto. Aún no sabes que Pai y Taruto vinieron de visita. –Le dijo Lettuce

-Enserio. ¿Y Kisshu? –Preguntó Ichigo fingiendo curiosidad.

-Por lo que sabemos, lo más probable es que es que está viviendo en Tokio. Se pelearon y desde entonces ya no lo han visto. –Respondió Zakuro.

-Y se supone que yo se donde está.

-Bueno, no lo creo, pero si estuviera aquí lo más probable es que te hubiera buscado. –Dijo Minto.

-Supongo, pero no lo ha hecho.

-O lo hizo y no quieres decirnos. –Dijo Minto.

-¿Y para que haría eso? –Preguntó Ichigo.

-Pues no lo se, pero eso explicaría por que te callaste cuando dijiste que no podías salir con Masaya en paz. –Dijo Minto.

-Es posible. –Dijo Zakuro.

-Claro que no.

-¿Segura? –Dijo Minto.

-Sí. Si hubiera visto a Kisshu se los hubiera dicho por que seguramente me hubiera estado molestando.

-Eso es cierto. –Dijo Lettuce.

-¿Y por que te molestaría? –Le preguntó Berry

-Lo que pasa es que a Kisshu le gustaba Ichigo. –Respondió Zakuro.

-¿Y tú que hiciste?

-Gritarle que me dejara en paz. –Respondió Ichigo- Siempre me estaba molestando, y además trató de matar a Masaya.

-Es enserio. Creo que entonces de verdad le gustabas.

-Sí, es probable, pero la mejor forma de atraer a una chica no es tratando de destruir la ciudad, así que Ichigo no saldría con él nunca. ¿Verdad? –Dijo Minto.

-Sí, es cierto. –Dijo Ichigo

-Ni siquiera ahora que ya no sales con Masaya. –Dijo Berry.

-No me dejaría hablar con él, así que no creo.

-Eso si es estar celoso. –Dijo Tasuku después de imaginarse todo lo que las chicas habían estado diciendo.

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Conoces a una familia llamada Matsuo? –Preguntó Minto.

-No. ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Ichigo.

-Bueno, hoy llegaron al café estas invitaciones para una fiesta. Supongo que a ti también te darán una.

-Eh… Sí, creo que le preguntaré luego a Shirogane por la mía. –Dijo Ichigo tratando de ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba. Seguramente había sido su madre quien había sugerido que los invitaran.

-Bueno. Yo he escuchado de ellos. Son muy ricos y tienes varias compañías. Siempre los invitamos a nuestra fiesta de te, pero casi nunca van. Una vez los vi. Eran cinco, los padres y sus tres hijos. He escuchado que tienen uno más joven, pero vive en otro país y casi nadie lo conoce. –Comenzó a contarles Minto- De hecho estaban en la primera fiesta a la que las invité. –Agregó.

-Enserio. ¿Quiénes eran? –Preguntó Puddín.

-Yo no los vi en la fiesta. Fue mi nana quien me dijo que estaban ahí. –Respondió Minto.

-Oye Ichigo. ¿Qué tienen de bueno por aquí? –Preguntó una voz de mujer.

-Hola. –Dijo Ichigo mientras volteaba a ver a Naoko.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Naoko.

-Ah… Mejor te doy el menú. –Le dijo Ichigo.

Ichigo fue al mostrador y regresó a los pocos segundos con el menú. Se lo dio a Naoko y ella comenzó a verlo.

-Tú sales en la tele. ¿No? –Le preguntó Lettuce a Naoko.

-Sí. –Respondió ella sin despegar los ojos del menú. –Oye Ichigo, Ki… -Se calló por que Ichigo había dicho por señas que no lo dijera- mi hermano está con unos negocios, que raro que no estés con él. –Dijo Naoko.

-Me llamó para eso, pero es que trabajo aquí a esta hora y no puedo salirme. Además, mi jefe está enojado con migo, y no quiero que se enoje más.

-Ya veo. Entonces no te preocupes, yo te sacaré de aquí. Solo dime donde está tu jefe y yo lo hago razonar. De todos modos, apenas va empezando la junta.

-Pero…es que… enserio esta molestó conmigo.

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que yo hablo con tu jefe.

-Berry, Tasuku, hay una entrega, vayan con Akasaka. ¿Quién quiere hablar conmigo? –Preguntó Shirogane que había estado escuchando desde la cocina.

-Tú debes de ser el jefe de Ichigo. Mi nombre es Naoko. Este… Ichigo necesita salir por que tiene que atender asuntos muy importantes.

-¿Qué asuntos? –Preguntó Shirogane sin creerle lo que decía.

-Lo que pasa es que ella y mi hermano menor dirigen una compañía multimillonaria, o al menos van a hacerlo dentro todo de dos años. –Dijo Naoko.

-¿Ichigo?, una compañía multimillonaria. –Dijo Minto. –Debes estar bromeando.

-No, de hecho… -comenzó Naoko, pero fue interrumpida por Shirogane.

-Comprendo. –Dijo Shirogane, quien había comprendido buena parte de lo que pasaba.- Supongo que la dejaré ir, pero solo por está vez.

-Muchas gracias. –dijo Ichigo.

-Sí, gracias. Bueno, ahora quiero un pastel de fresa, si no les importa. –Dijo Naoko. –Ah, Ichigo, háblale a mi hermano y dile que venga por ti, o si no vas a llegar muy tarde.

-Sí. –Dijo Ichigo mientras corría a cambiarse.


	9. Capítulo 9 Camara Acción¡Desastre!

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya ven, la escuela, tareas y otrás cosas y no tuve mucho tiempo, pero aqui les pongo el otro capítulo. Espero les guste.**

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**Capítulo IX**

**Cámara… Acción… ¡Desastre! **

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? –Preguntó Ichigo en cuanto contestó su celular.

-Bueno, se me ocurrió una pequeña idea y necesito tú ayuda.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar. –Dijo Ichigo cansada de tener que repetírselo.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora, así que vienes conmigo. –Dijo Kisshu por el celular, y al mismo tiempo Ichigo escuchó su voz detrás de ella.

Volteó para atrás y vio a Kisshu parado junto a ella. Trató de alejarse de él, pero Kisshu la alcanzó y puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Luego, desapareció junto con Ichigo.

-Creo que Ichigo va a romper su record el día de hoy. –Dijo Minto tras ver el reloj y darse cuenta de que Ichigo llevaba una hora de retraso.

-Tal vez está tratando de romper una marca mundial. –Dijo Puddin.

-Pero eso sería muy fácil, solo tiene que faltar. –Dijo Taruto quien estaba en el café.

-No creo, Ichigo ha estado llegndo temprano últimamente. –Dijo Lettuce.

-Sí bueno, lo que pasa es que se enojó con su "amigo", y está tratando de evitarlo. –Dijo Minto.

-¿Y como sabes eso? –Preguntó Lettuce.

-Berry la escuchó cuando se estaba peleando con él en su escuela.

-Tasuku y yo estabmos en el techo, cuando de repente empecé a escuchar la voz de Ichigo, y me asome y ahí estaban. –Dijo Berry.

-Lo ven. Por eso es bueno tener a alguien fusionada con un conejo y un gato. –Dijo Minto.

-¿Y como era? –Preguntó Puddin.

-Es más alto que Ichigo, y usa el cabello largo. En realidad, no se viste como alguien rico.

-Bueno, puedes tener el dinero, pero el buen gusto no puede comprarse. –Dijo Minto. En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar- Es un mensaje de Ichigo, probablemente diciendo que se quedó dormida o algo así. –Minto leyó el mensaje, y luego volteó a ver a sus amigas con una sonrisa en el rostro- Dice que fue raptada por un amigo (ya sabemos cual) y que no va a poder venir (lo que significa que probablemente esté en una cita). –Le marcó a Ichigo- Ichigo, será mejor que vengas al café, ya. –Le ordenó- Tenemos mucho trabajo. (En realidad esto era mentira) y necesitamos que vengas ya.

- Ya te dije que he sido raptada por alguien que no me quiere dejar ir. –Dijo Ichigo notablemente molesta.

-No te creo nada. –Dijo Minto.

-Es verdad. –Dijo Ichigo.

-Ya estamos todos. –Escuchó Minto que gritaba alguien en donde estaba Ichigo.

-¿Quién gritó? –Preguntó Minto.

-Espera un segundo. –Dijo Ichigo y tapó el micrófono del teléfono con la mano. Luego se dirigió a la gente del almacén en el que estaba.- ¡Pueden guardar silencio¡Es algo muy importante!

Kisshu bajó de donde estaba y se acercó a Ichigo.

-Estamos a punto de empezar así que será mejor que termines la llamada. –Dijo y luego tomó el celular de Ichigo y colgó.

-Me colgó. –Dio Minto ofendida.

-No fue Ichigo, fue alguien más. –Dijo Berry quien había estado muy atenta a la conversación como todas las demás.

-¿Quién fue? –Preguntó Lettuce.

-El mismo chico de la otra vez. Le dijo a Ichigo que iban a empezar algo y luego fue cuando colgaron.

-Bueno, debemos saber que está haciendo, así que alguien va a tener que averiguar en donde está Ichigo. –Dijo Mitno.

-Vamos a preguntarle a Shirogane. –Exclamó Puddin

-No creo que eso sea buena idea. –Dijo Lettuce.

-Yo puedo averiguarlo. –Dijo Taruto quien estaba muy aburrido en ese momento.

-¿Dónde está Pie? –Preguntó Puddin de pronto.

-No se, dijo que iba a estar muy ocupado toda la tarde. –Dijo Taruto- Aunque yo se que en realidad iba a ir a una cita con alguien…

-¡Es enserio! –Gritaron todas las chicas.

-Así es. –Dijo Tasuku para el mayor asombró de las chicas- Ayer cuando iba pasando por la calle, los vi en una cafetería a los dos.

-Eso si no me lo imaginaba. –Dijo Minto muy sorprendida.

-¿Dónde está Ichigo? –Preguntó Shirogane irritado al salir de la cocina y no verla.

-Mando un mensaje. –Contestó Minto de inmediato.

-Sí, dice que alguien la raptó y que no puede venir. Pero todos sabemos que está en una cita y que no quiere venir. –Dijo Puddin

-Voy a ver en la computadora a ver en donde está por si acaso... –Dijo Shirogane poniendo su mano en su frente y se fue al laboratorio.

-¿Para que fue a hacer eso? –Preguntó Tasuku.

-Probablemente va a ir a buscarla. –Dijo Berry.

-¿Ustedes creen que le guste Ichigo? –Preguntó Puddin.

-Espero que no. –Dijo Lettuce y se sonrojó.

-Bueno, pues yo no lo creo. Shirogane no es del tipo que se enamoraría de Ichigo. –Dijo Minto y Lettuce dio un suspiro de alivio. Todos voltearon a verla y ella se puso más roja.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo se encontraba en una vieja bodega al otro lado de la ciudad. Con ella estaban Kisshu, y los actores de la obra de teatro. Habían estado preparando un algo todo el día y por fin estaban listos.

-Bien, ahora creo que podemos comenzar con la película. –Dijo uno de los actores cuando todos estaban ya reunidos.

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacerlo. –Le dijo Ichigo a Kisshu

-Bueno, es una buena idea. Además, quien se va a dar cuenta de que eres tú.

-Te puedo hacer una lista…

-Es hora de comenzar. –Anunció Kisshu y todos tomaron sus posiciones, excepto por Ichigo.

-No pienso hacerlo. –Dijo ella, pero en eso Kisshu la besó e hizo que sus orejas y su cola de gato de gato salieran.

-Bueno, ya tienes las orejas, ya tienes la cola, y solo te falta el disfraz. –Dijo Kisshu- Así que si no quieres transformarte, tendremos que ponerte el disfraz de gato de la obra.

-Bien, lo haré. –Dijo Ichigo pensando en como se iba a ver con el disfraz de la obra.

-Muy bien. Comenzaremos cuando estés lista. –Dijo Kisshu y se fue a donde estaban los demás.

Pasaron varios días en los que Ichigo fue a trabajar, pero siempre que salía se iba corriendo a algún lugar. Puddin, Lettuce y Minto habían hecho hasta lo imposible por averiguar a donde iba; pero no fue hasta el cuarto día, cuando lograron averiguarlo con ayuda de Taruto. Él la seguía desde el aire mientras que en la tierra Tasuku las guiaba con las direcciones que Taruto le daba por el celular de Puddin.

Al llegar, se sorprendieron por que Ichigo había entrado a una vieja bodega que parecía estar a punto de caerse. De hecho, hasta tenía un hoyo en el techo y en el suelo. Como querían averiguar que pasaba, decidieron asomarse por una de las ventanas. Para esto, movieron un andamio que había cerca y pusieron una tabla encima para poder sentarse. Luego se subieron y comenzaron a ver que podían averiguar.

Mientras tanto, adentro Ichigo le gritaba a Kisshu mientras trataba de esquivar lo que parecían unas bombas que causaban pequeñas explosiones.

-Cuando dijiste que iba a haber efectos muy reales no creí que te refirieras a esto. –Gritó Ichigo mientras subía a una torre de tres metros.

-A mi me gusta así. –Dijo una voz que sonaba infantil.

-¡No puedo creer que la dejaras jugar con eso! –Gritó Ichigo mientras esquivaba otras de las bombas- Te mataré en cuanto terminemos esto.

Ichigo se metió en ese momento dentró de un hoyo que había en la torre y esperó en una especie de cueva a que las explosiones se detuvieran.

-Vamos, es más divertido así. –Escuchó Ichigo detrás de si y se volteo para ver a Kisshu dentro de la cueva - Además, Asano-san está muy ocupada, y no había nadie más para el papel.

-Si, pero no tenías que poner a una niña de cinco años, y menos a ella.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que me recuerda a una de tus amigas, Puddin, y pensé que eso quedaría bien para el papel.

-Exactamente por eso lo digo. –Exclamó Ichigo.

Kisshu se acercó a Ichigo y le dijo algo al oído:

-Además, era eso o que nos delatara.

-Supongo que entonces está bien. –Dijo Ichigo pensándolo mejor.

-¿Ya? –Dijo Una voz infantil.

Ichigo y Kisshu voltearon hacía arriba, y vieron a una niña de cinco años asomándose por el agujero por el que habían entrado. Tenía el cabello de color rosa y corto, y miraba a ambos muy sorprendida de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro. En su cara se veía perfectamente lo que Kisshu había dicho, pues viéndola de cerca se notaba que estaba llena de tierra.

-Bueno, ahora continuemos con la película. –Dijo Kisshu y volvió a besar a Ichigo que por la sorpresa terminó convirtiéndose en gato.

La niña saltó dentro y trató de atrapar a Ichigo quien de inmediato consiguió escapar por una abertura detrás de Kisshu. Él por otra parte, siguió grabando como sin nada.

Al mismo tiempo, afuera las chicas trataban de no perderse nada, aunque en realidad tampoco veían mucho de lo que sucedía ya que la mayor parte de las cosas sucedían en varias torres de metal que habían sido construidas dentro. Estas eran solamente barras de metal unidas entre si de una forma bastante desordenada y con madera en algunos trechos para poder pararse. Estaba claro que eso había sido prepara desde hacia meses.

-¿Qué hace Ichigo ahí dentro? –Dijo Lettuce.

-No lo se, es imposible saber donde está. –Dijo Minto.

-Esa niña de ahí está flotando. –Dijo Puddin quien había estado viéndola desde que llegaron.

-Seguramente tiene un cable atado. –Dijo Minto.

-Pero es que también le está lanzando bombas a alguien.

-Es cierto, se mueve muy rápido. –Dijo Taruto.

-¿Y que? –Dijo Minto- No es posible que una persona vuele.

-Eh, ahí está Ichigo. –Exclamó Berry de pronto.

-¿Dónde? –Preguntaron los demás.

Berry señaló un gato que acababa de salir por la parte de debajo de una de las torres.

Ichigo acababa de salir por la parte de debajo de una de las torres. Confiaba en que Miki, que era como se llamaba la niña, no se hubiera dado cuenta. Para su desgracia, lo había hecho y de inmediato comenzó a lanzarle bombas.

-¡Yo soy la bruja de la montaña¡Te mataré antes de que puedas conseguir la piedra para apagar el incendio! –Gritó Miki desde el techo.

Kisshu le había pasado la cámara a alguien más, y hora solo miraba muy divertido, desde una de las torres, como Ichigo corría de un lado para el otro del lugar. De pronto una de las bombas dio en la parte de debajo de una torre de cinco metros y consiguió romper buena parte de la base. La torre cedió y comenzó a caer hacia el frente tan rápido que Ichigo, que iba pasando frente a ella no logró salir de ahí a tiempo.

AL ver esto, Kisshu se quedó de piedra y no logró reaccionar a tiempo. Bajó a donde estaba la torre tan pronto logró moverse y comenzó a mirar entre el metal para ver si veía a Ichigo por ahí. Llevaba un minuto en eso cuando escuchó un maullido proveniente de adentro de la torre. Entró por un hoyo y comenzó a buscar a Ichigo. La encontró atrapada bajo unas tablas que se habían caído. Las levantó y cargó a Ichigo. Luego desapareció del lugar para salir de la torre.

En la bodega, todos los demás esperaban junto a la torre para ver que había pasado con Ichigo. Kisshu apareció luego de un par de minutos con Ichigo, quien ya estaba de nuevo en su forma humana. De inmediato, Miki, quien había estado llorando desde que se había caído la torre, corrió a abrazar a Ichigo. Kisshu suspiró con alivió y en cuanto Miki se apartó, abrazó a Ichigo.

-Vieron eso. –Exclamó Taruto incrédulo.- Estoy seguro de que ese es Kisshu.

-Bueno, eso es bastante obvio, la gente normal no puede hacer eso. –Dijo Minto- Aunque yo me pregunto¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ahí?

-No lo se. Pero parece algo muy peligroso. –DijoLettuce.

-Me pregunto si me darían una de esas bombas si se los pido. –Dijo Puddin a lo que todos respondieron de inmediato que no.

-Bueno, mañana Ichigo va a tener que explicarnos muchas cosas. –Dijo Minto- Y no se va a escapar esta vez.

Adentro, todos habían comenzado a recoger las cosas, pues se había decidido suspender el trabajo por ese día. Ichigo estaba tratando de calmar a Miki que había estado llorando desde que se había caído la torre. Mientras tanto Kisshu recogía las cosas de los tres.

- No nos vuelvas a dar otro susto así, por que si lo haces, tendré que renunciar. - Dijo Misuki desde la puerta luego de quince minutos.

-Si, no te preocupes. –Respondió Ichigo.

- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana. –Se despidió y salió.

Poco a poco fueron saliendo todos, hasta que al final solo quedaron Ichigo y Kisshu con Miki quien estaba jugando en ese momento en la torre recién caída.

-¡Miki, ya nos vamos! –Exclamó Ichigo.

-Ya voy. –Gritó Miki, pero pasaron cinco minutos y no llegaba.

Ichigo fue a buscarla y la encontró atorada en un hoyo demasiado pequeño como para que pasara completamente. Había estado tratando de alcanzar una moneda que había encontrado ahí, como le dijo a Ichigo mientras ella trataba de sacarla. Luego de varios esfuerzos, y algo de ayuda de Kisshu, lograron sacar a la niña que estaba muy decepcionada por no haber podido conseguir la moneda. Después de eso se dirigieron a la puerta.

Minto, Lettuce, Puddin, Berry y Taruto esperaban junto a la puerta a que Ichigo y Kisshu salieran. Tasuku estaba vigilando desde la ventana, y en cuanto los vio se bajo del andamio de un salto para ir a avisarles a los demás.

-Parece que ya vienen. –Dijo Tasuku recuperando el aliento.

-Bueno, entonces los sorprenderemos en cuanto salgan. –Dijo Minto- Puddin, está sonando tu celular.

-Es Zakuro. Bueno. –Contestó Puddin- Tar Tar, es para ti.

-Bueno. –Contestó Taruto.

-¿En donde estás? –Le preguntó Pie muy molesto.

-En algo muy importante. Te cuento cuando llegue al hotel. Adiós. –Dijo Taruto y colgó.

-Bueno, escucho pasos, es mejor guardar silencio. –Dijo Berry con un susurro.

A los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta. Esperaron a que cerraran la puerta, y luego:

-¿Y bien¿Qué tienen que decir a su favor? –Dijo Minto

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Dijo Ichigo muy nerviosa.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –Preguntó Miki, pero nadie la escuchó.

-Solo queríamos saber que pasaba contigo. –Respondió Minto.

-¿Quiénes son? –Dijo Miki de nuevo, algo irritada de que no le hubieran hecho caso.

-¿Sobre que? No me pasa nada. –Dijo Ichigo.

-¿Quiénes son? –Dijo Miki enojada.

-¿Enserio? –Dijo Minto con una sonrisita- Entonces que haces con él allá adentro.

-¿Qué quienes son? –Exclamó Miki más enojada.

-Eh…bueno…. solo estábamos… -Comenzó a decir Ichigo, pero fue interrumpida por Kisshu a quien Miki acababa de patear con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Quiénes son? –Gritó Miki en cuanto Kisshu la volteó a ver.

-Eso dolió. –Dijo Kisshu sin responder a la pregunta de la niña- No patees a la gente.

-Y que, eso les pasa por no hacerme caso. Mi mamá y mi papá siempre me hacen caso. –Dijo la niña con arrogancia.

-Miki. No debes patear a la gente. –La regañó Ichigo, y Miki le sacó la lengua.

-Yo lo hago si yo quiero. –Gritó.

-Miki, tranquila. –Dijo Ichigo, pero no sirivió de nada.

-Yo quiero a mis papás. –Gritó y comenzó a llorar.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. –Le dijo Kisshu a Ichigo.

-Ah, sí. –Dijo Ichigo- Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana en el café.

-Oye, no te vas a ir hasta que nos digan que pasa aquí.

-Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco, pero ahora nos vamos. –Dijo Kisshu.

-Kisshu… -Dijo Taruto. No se le ocurría que decir.

-Hola. –Lo saludó Kisshu sin ninguna emoción en su voz- Ichigo, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se enoje más. –Agregó mirando a Miki quien seguía llorando por que quería a sus padres y comenzaba a desesperarse por que aún estaban ahí.

-Miki, ya nos vamos. –Le dijo Ichigo calmadamente tras lo cual la niña la tomó de la mano sin dejar de llorar. –Bueno, los veo mañana.

Ichigo comenzó a caminar detrás de Kisshu y con Miki de la mano. Todos siguieron observándolos hasta que dieron vuelta en un callejón y no pudieron verlos más.

Aquella noche Taruto se encontraba en el hotel. Pie se había enojado con él por estar afuera tan tarde, pero se le había pasado en cuanto le dijo que había visto a Kisshu.

-Estaba con Ichigo y una niña, creo que se llamaba Miki. Tiene muy mal carácter, pateó a Kisshu por no hacerle caso y luego se puso a llorar porque quería a sus papás.

-¿Qué te dijo Kisshu? –Preguntó Pie.

-Solo me dijo hola, pero creo que aún debe de estar molesto con nosotros, porque no se veía muy contento cuando me habló.

-Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos en donde está.


	10. Capítulo 10 Al dia siguiente

**Capítulo X**

**Al día siguiente**

-Muy bien Ichigo, será mejor que te expliques. ¿Qué fue eso de ayer? –Preguntó Minto.

-Un secuestro. Eso fue. –Dijo Ichigo como si le molestara recordarlo- Yo estaba muy feliz caminando hacia acá cuando de pronto él apareció y me secuestró.

-Enserio. –Dijo Minto a quien para nada convencía la respuesta de Ichigo

-Claro que sí. Apenas ayer lo vi.

-Seguro, ¿Quién era la niña?

-Es una niña que vive cerca de mi casa y a veces yo la cuido.

-Pues parece que ella conoce muy bien a Kisshu.

-Es que ayer se la pasó jugando con él todo el día. Tengo que ir a atender a un cliente, nos vemos. –Dijo Ichigo y se fue a saludar a un cliente que acababa de llegar al café.

Era el día siguiente, e Ichigo estaba teniendo problemas para explicar por que había estado con Kisshu el día anterior. Todos le habían preguntado sobre eso y ella ya estaba cansada de tantas preguntas por lo que cada vez que alguien comenzaba con eso, ella sacaba una excusa para mantenerse alejada de ellas.

-Berry, hay una entrega, ve con Akasaka para que te de el pastel. –Dijo Shirogane.

-Sí. –Dijo Berry y fue a la cocina.

Adentro estaba Akasaka guardando un pastel en una caja. Ichigo se encontraba sentada en un banco junto a la mesa. Se encontraba con la cabeza recargada en la barra mientras esperaba que Akasaka tuviera lista su orden.

Ese día el café estaba casi vacío de modo que Ichigo había intentado pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la cocina en donde no le iban a poder preguntar nada.

-¿Ya está listo? –Preguntó Berry.

-Sí, aquí tienes. –respondió Akasaka mientras le daba la caja.

-Me voy. –Dijo Berry y salió de la cocina.

-¿Qué te sucede? –Le preguntó Akasaka a Ichigo en cuanto Berry se hubo ido.

Ichigo no dijo nada y simplemente recargo su cabeza en la mesa.

-Veo que no quieres hablar de eso. –Dijo Akasaka que ya había comenzado a preparar la orden de Ichigo. – ¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó algo preocupado.

-Sí, solo…

-Ichigo, ve a trabajar y deja de estar descansando. –Dijo Shirogane que iba entrando a la cocina.

-No estoy de humor así que deja de molestarme. Además, si he hestado trabajando. –Dijo Ichigo recuperándose.

-Bueno, entonces no quiero verte acostada aquí todo el día.

-Shirogane… -Comenzó a decir Ichigo, pero se detuvo por que en ese momento entraron Tarugo y Pie por la puerta de atrás.

-Hola. –saludó Taruto alegremente mientras iba directo a ver a Puddin.

-Hola. –Dijo Ichigo tratando de no mirarlo.

-Buenos días. –Saludó Pie y siguió a Tarugo a la cocina.

Los dos estaban vestidos con ropa que los demás les habían conseguido y de alguna forma habían cambiado sus orejas para que se vieran como las de los humanos.

Ichigo suspiró en cuanto ellos salieron de la cocina.

Horas más tarde…

Todas las chicas se encontraban limpiando el café después de que este había cerrado. Ichigo estaba limpiando una mesa cuando de pronto se vio rodeada por sus amigas.

-Ahora sí. Será mejor que nos digas que hacías realmente ahí. –Dijo Minto.

-Ya te dije lo que pasó. –Exclamó Ichigo molesta.

-¿Pero, por que estabas con Kisshu en esa bodega? –Preguntó Lettuce.

-Yo se, estás saliendo con él. –Dijo Pudín emocionada- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?

-No estoy saliendo con nadie. ¡Ya se los dije como un millón de veces!

-¿Entonces que hacía ahí? –Preguntó Berry

-No les importa. –Dijo Ichigo molesta y nerviosa a la vez de que alguien descubriera algo.

-Bien, pues yo creo que sí. –Dijo Minto.

Ichigo no respondió y siguió limpiando las mesas. No quería que sus amigas la descubrieran por que estaba segura de que se enojarían. Por otra parte estaba harta de que le estuvieran preguntando sobre eso, y por más que decía una u otra cosa, no dejaban de molestarla.

Terminó de limpiar las mesas que le tocaban y fue a limpiar el trapo que estaba usando. Sin embargo no pudo llegar a la cocina pues en ese momento, Minto, que estaba decidida a averiguar todo lo que fuera posible, le impidió el pasó

-No dejaremos de preguntarte hasta que no nos digas, así que mejor habla.

-Ya les dije, no pasó nada. –Dijo Ichigo casi gritando- Kisshu me llevó hasta allá y me pidió ayuda para eso. No pasó ni pasa nada más. No salgo con él, ni saldré con él nunca en mi vida. Ahora ya les dije lo que pasó, así que dejen de molestarme. –Dijo muy molesta y luego se fue a la cocina a lavar el trapo.

-No creo que este mintiendo. –Dijo Zakuro que no había hablado hasta entonces y había sido la única en no preguntarle del día anterior.- y lo mejor será que no la molesten más con eso a menos que quieran que se enoje con ustedes.


	11. Capítulo 11 Entrevista

Hola de nuevo y gracias por los comentarios Aqui les dejo otro capítulo, espero les guste

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**Capítulo XI**

**Entrevista a la señora Matsuo**

Todos se encontraban en el café Mew Mew, ya casi era hora de abrir e Ichigo, para variar, aún no llegaba. Pie se encontraba hablando con Shirogane acerca de algo que nadie más, a excepción de quizás Akasaka, podía entender. Puddin y Taruto se encontraban recordando cuando Taruto había cumplido 11 años y se habían pasado todo el día tratando de esconderse de los demás para poder comer un helado. Minto hablaba con Zakuro acerca de una nueva película que Zakuro estaba haciendo, mientras que Berry hablaba con Lettuce, en voz muy alta para que Tasuku la oyera, de un chico muy guapo de su clase.

Esto había sucedido por que Tasuku se había fijado en otra chica de modo que Berry estaba tratando a toda costa, y siguiendo los consejos de Minto, de poner a Tasuku celoso de ella. Desde luego Tasuku había comenzado a molestarse al punto que le gritó a Berry que se callara y comenzaron a discutir. Lettuce mientras tanto los miraba muy nerviosa.

-¡No pienso hacer otra de tus estúpidas ideas así que deja de hablar de eso! –Gritó una voz ya conocida. Pocos segundos después Ichigo entró al café.

-Pues mejor prepárate por que no te estoy preguntando. –Le dijo Kisshu que iba detrás de ella muy tranquilo.

-Bien, entonces te ignoraré. –Le dijo Ichigo.

-Como quieras, pero entonces tendré que recurrir a métodos más drásticos.

-No te refieres a… ¿Dónde la conseguiste? –Preguntó ella muy preocupada.

-La tenía Masato, yo solo la saqué de su cuarto. Además es mejor que la tenga yo a que él. –Dijo Kisshu con una pequeña sonrisa malvada

-Pues ya que llegamos a eso, Naoko me dio algo tuyo. –Dijo Ichigo para contraatacar. Kisshu sonrió.

-La tengo desde hace dos días así que no tienes otra opción.

-Claro que sí tengo una opncióin. –Dijo y sacó su celular. Marco al número de Naoko y esperó a que contestaran- Bueno¿quién es?

-Akira, y si te estás peleando con mi hermano no pienso decirte nada vergonzoso para que lo chantajees. Nos vemos. –Dijo y colgó.

-¿Seguro que tú y él…?

-Sí, pero a veces creo que no tuvo infancia. Aunque supongo que por eso a Masato le gusta molestarlo. Ahora, por otra parte…

-¡No!

-Muy bien, en ese caso… -Comenzó a decir Kisshu, pero Ichigo lo interrumpió.

-Bien, lo haré, pero dámela o me las pagarás.

-No puedo.

-¡Qué¿Por qué?

-Por que no la tengo. Pero la sacaré de ahí en cuanto pueda.

Todos habían estado viendo la conversación y se preguntaban que sucedía y por que Ichigo simplemente no había dicho que no como siempre y lo había golpeado o algo así.

-Y ahora, tenemos a la señora Fujiko Matsuo, con quien reviviremos algunos momentos de su carrera y su vida, ahora que su compañía cumple 15 años. –Dijo una voz femenina desde la tele. –Buenos días, es todo un gusto tenerla con nosotros. –Dijo la mujer en cuanto la señora Matsuo se hubo sentado junto a ella.

-Igualmente. –Dijo la señora Matsuo con una sonrisa.

Puddin acababa de prender la televisión. Había estado pasando los canales hasta que oyó el nombre de la señora Matsuo y decidió dejarle ahí para ver quien era. La señora Matsuo se encontraba en lo que parecía un programa de consejos de belleza para las mujeres. Una mujer joven de cabello café era la presentadora y se encontraba sentada en un sillón de cuero café. La señora Matsuo se encontraba sentada a su lado. Tenía el cabello peinado en una coleta de caballo que la hacía parecerse mucho a su hija, salvo que ella tenía el cabello de color negro.

-Hace mucho que no la veíamos en la televisión.

-Sí, bueno, con la expansión de la compañía y la muerte de mi esposo… -Dijo la señora Matsuo

-Debió ser algo muy doloroso para usted y sus hijos.

-Sí, así fue. Fue algo tan repentino… creo que será mejor no hablar de temas tan tristes.

-Sí, es verdad. Y diganos, que ha sucedido con sus hijos, a la única que hemos visto últimamente es a su hija Naoko.

-No me extraña, desde pequeña le ha gustado estar frente a las cámaras. Akira se ha dedicado a dirigir la compañía que le heredó su padre y Masato bueno, acaba de terminar la universidad.

-¿Y su hijo menor? No lo hemos visto desde hace unos diez años. Tenía una amiga¿no es cierto?

-Sí, pero a ellos nunca les ha gustado mucho salir en televisión, aunque antes eran quienes más lo hacian. Pero yo no me preocuparía, muy pronto los verán de nuevo frente a las cámaras.

-Se habla de un compromiso. ¿Podría hablarnos más sobre el tema?

-Bueno, no es algo nuevo. Pero no creo que yo sea la persona más indicada para hablar de ello. De todos modos yo no me preocuparía ya que muy pronto sabrán de este asunto.

Mientras veían la conversación, todos se habían acercado a la tele y le prestaban mucha atención para ver que averiguaban. Kisshu por otro lado abrazaba a Ichigo quien parecía no darse cuenta de esto por lo nerviosa que miraba la televisión.

-Entonces es verdad. ¿Cree que podría darnos una pista?

-Déjame pensarlo… creo que puedo decir que ambos son buenos amigos de toda la vida.

-Creo que no esperaba eso, su hijo más joven y su amiga de la infancia. Apenas tienen 18 y 19 años¿no es así? –dijo la mujer muy sorprendida.

-Bueno, fue su decisión así que ellos son quienes dirán si se hace o no.

-Vaya, entonces los veremos por aquí en poco tiempo.

-Así es.

-Cambiando de tema. Que le parecería ver algunas imágenes de sus entrevistas pasadas y otras en las que han salido sus hijos.

-Creo que me agradaría revivir esos momentos.

-Bueno, entonces corre video.

Cambió la imagen de la pantalla y esta mostró a la señora Matsuo, notablemente más joven, con tres niños a su lado. Una era Naoko a los seis años, y los otros dos eran Ichigo y Kisshu de tres y cuatro años respectivamente. Una mujer se les acercó y le preguntó un par de cosas a la señora Matsuo. Luego se dirigió a los niños. Naoko parecía muy feliz. Ichigo por otro lado comenzó a llorar en cuanto la mujer le habló y se fue a esconder detrás de Kisshu. Kisshu también comenzó a llorar en cuanto vio a Ichigo. Luego ambos se escondieron detrás de la señora Matsuo.

En la segunda imagen se mostraba a la señora Matsuo junto con su esposo. En la tercera estaban cinco niños que saludaban alegremente a la cámara. En la cuarta estaban solo Kisshu e Ichigo hablando de lo que querían hacer en el verano. En la siguiente se encontraba Naoko junto a su madre siendo entrevistada por primera vez. Las siguientes imágenes siguieron mostrando a la señora Matsuo, a su esposo y a sus hijos junto con Ichigo que parecía estar todo el tiempo con ellos. Las imágenes continuaron y hubo un momento en que tanto Ichigo como Kisshu dejaron de salir en ellas. El video duró unos cinco minutos y luego la imagen en la televisión volvió al estudio.

-Esos son muchos recuerdos. –Dijo la presentadora.

-Sí, así es. –Dijo la señora Matsuo con un suspiro.

-Pronto habrá muchos más espero. En especial por que pronto veremos una boda en su familia.

-Bueno, no tan pronto, aún faltan dos años, ya que la boda no se hará hasta que uno de ellos cumpla los veintiún años. Luego, ambos heredarán la empresa principal de la familia como había estado planeado.

-Ya veo. Bueno, cambiando de tema…

Kisshu e Ichigo voltearon a ver a todos por el silencio que había y entonces para sorpresa de los demás, Kisshu le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue tras decirle a Ichigo que le hablara cuando saliera de trabajar para pasar por ella. Sin embargo lo que más los sorprendió, a todos menos a Shirogane, fue que ella no se molestara por el beso.

-¿Se puede saber que fue eso? –Preguntó Minto de inmediato.

-Nada importante. Me tengo que ir a cambiar por que ya es tarde. –Dijo Ichigo para zafarse y se fue.

-Vieron a la niña del video, se parecía a Ichigo. –Dijo Puddin de repente.

-No pensarás que… -Dijo Lettuce y Minto la interrumpió

-Bueno, eso explicaría lo de las invitaciones.

-¿Pero quien podría ser con quien está comprometida? –Preguntó Berry.

-Tengo una suposición. –Dijo Zakuro y se fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –Preguntó Taruto.

-No lo se. –Dijo Pie quien de inmediato fue a la cocina con Zakuro.

-¿Alguien de ustedes sabe que quisieron decir? –Preguntó Minto

-No tengo la menor idea. –Dijo Shirogane- Ahora me voy, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer.


	12. Capítulo 12 Miki

Bueno, aqui les pongo el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**Capítulo XII**

**Miki **

-Hola. –Dijo una voz infantil a Lettuce quien estaba en la puerta.- Quiero pastel y helado y… ¿Qué más hay?

Lettuce volteó hacia abajo y vió a Miki para en la puerta. Llevaba un vestido azul e iba peinada con dos colitas.

-¿Tú eres Miki, no es así? –Le preguntó.

-Que te importa. Quiero pastel. –Dijo la niña con arrogancia.

-¡Lettuce! Puedes venir a ayudarme. –Gritó Ichigo desde el otro lado del café. El café estaba lleno y apenas podían atender a todos los clientes incluso con las seis chicas trabajando.

-Mira, -Le dijo Lettuce- debes de respetar a tus mayores.

-No me importa. –Dijo la niña- Quiero pastel.

-Oye Lettuce¿podrías…? –Dijo Ichigo desde una mesa cercana, pero se detuvo al ver a Miki.- Encárgate tú de la mesa, yo me encargo de Miki. –Le dijo Ichigo y Lettuce fue a atender la mesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregutó Ichigo.

-Quiero pastel. –Fue la respuesta de la niña.

-Deberías estar en la casa. –Le dijo Ichigo.

-Me aburrí y quiero pastel. Dame pastel. –Le ordenó la niña.

-Le hablaré a Kisshu y le diré que te lleve a la casa. En la noche te llevaré el pastel. –Dijo Ichigo.

-¡Yo quiero pastel o verás! –exclamó Miki mirando a Ichigo a los ojos.

-I…Ichigo. –Dijo Lettuce.

Ichigo volteó a ver a Lettuce y entonces se dio cuenta de que Miki estaba flotando a la altura de su cabeza y sostenía algo en su mano.

Ichigo la bajó al suelo y se la llevó a afuera a las escaleras del café.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –Le preguntó Ichigo en cuanto estaban en las escaleras.

-Dame pastel o ya verás. –Le dijo la niña.

-Muy bien. No hay pastel para ti hoy. –Dijo Ichigo y sacó su celular. –Kisshu¿puedes pasar por Miki al café?

-Supongo que sí, pero tardaré un poco por que estoy ocupado ahora. Llego como en una hora.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó la niña casi llorando.- ¿Por qué no me das pastel?

-Por que no te estás portando bien.

-Yo quiero pastel. –Dijo Miki con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vamos a adentro. –Dijo Ichigo sin hacerle caso. La tomó de la mano y entró al café con ella. Luego la dejo en la cocina con Akasaka mientras Kisshu llegaba por ella.

-¿Qué es lo que va a pedir? –Preguntó Ichigo a uno de los clientes.

Habían pasado cinco minutos e Ichigo había vuelto a trabajar. Acababa de tomar la orden de una mesa cuando sintió algo en una de sus piernas. Volteó hacia abajo y vio a Miki abrazada de su pierna y llorando por que quería pastel.

-Mamá, quiero pastel. –Le dijo Miki a Ichigo- Dame pastel.

-Ve a la cocina y cálmala antes de que haga algún berrinche. –Le dijo Shirogane antes de que algo pasara.

-Bien. Miki, vamos a la cocina. –Le dijo Ichigo y Miki la siguió sin despegarse de su pierna.

En cuanto llegaron a la cocina, Ichigo le pasó la orden a Akasaka y luego sentó a Miki en un banco. Ella estaba aún llorando y no parecía que fuera a calmarse pronto.

-¡Quiero pastel! –Exclamó aún llorando.- Me porto bien, dame pastel. Quiero pastel.

-¿Problemas? –Le dijo Akasaka mientras partía una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y la ponía en un plato.

-Es normal con ella. –Dijo Ichigo con un suspiro- Miki, si te portas bien el resto del día te doy pastel. Pero si haces alguna travesura no vas a poder comer pastel hasta mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí. –Dijo Miki tratando de calmarse- ¿Me das agua? –Dijo entre sollozos.

-¿No tienes un vaso de plástico? –Le preguntó Ichigo a Akasaka.

-No, pero no creo que haya problema si se lo sostienes. –Respondió él.

Ichigo tomó un vaso y sirvió agua para Miki. Luego se lo acercó y ella lo cogió. Ichigo se lo detuvo de abajo mientras ella tomaba y luego cuando terminó lo llevó al lavadero.

-Quédate aquí y juega en mi celular un rato. –Le dijo Ichigo mientras ponía en su celular el juego que le gustaba a Miki.

-Sí. –Dijo ella y tras tallarse lo ojos tomó el celular y se puso a jugar.

Ichigo salió de la cocina y siguió atendiendo a los clientes. Como una media hora más tarde, el café estaba casi vacío, de modo que las chicas decidieron aprovechar el momento.

-¿Qué hace esa niña aquí¿Alguna de ustedes lo sabe? –Preguntó Minto.

-No se, solo apareció de repente. –Dijo Lettuce.

-¿A que te refieres? –Preguntó Zakuro.

-Pues a eso, apareció de repente en la puerta diciendo que quería pastel. Además, hubo una vez en que estaba flotando. –Dijo Lettuce con.

-Eso es algo muy extraño. –Dijo Minto- ¿Estás segura de que flotaba?

-Sí, estoy segura. Estaba flotando y le gritó a Ichigo que quería pastel.

-Eso es algo muy extraño. –Dijo Zakuro pensativa.- ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Probablemente no más de cinco años. –Dijo Minto.

-¡BU! –se escuchó detrás del grupo y todas las chicas gritaron por la sorpresa cuando Puddin y Taruto las sorprendieron.

-¡Quieren comportarse! –Exclamó Minto molesta.- Ya no son niños, así que compórtense.

-Que aburrido. –Se quejó Puddin- Pero al menos las asustamos. –Dijo cambiando completamente de tono.

-Sï. –Coincidió Taruto.

-¿De que hablan? –Preguntó Pudín muy interesada.

-De la niña que está en la cocina. Creo que se llama Miki. –Dijo Berry.

En ese momento Tasuku entró al café. Saludó a las chicas, pero no volteó a ver a Berry. Habían pasado apenas dos días y ellos aún seguían peleados.

-¿Hasta cuando se van a reconciliar ustedes dos? –Preguntó Ichigo.

-Hasta que Tasuku me pida una disculpa por haberme gritado. –Dijo Berry y no quizo discutir más del asunto.

-Oye Ichigo¿Sabes como llegó Miki? –Preguntó Lettuce.

-Yo creo que estaba cerca de aquí y bueno, ya saben como son los niños. –Respondió Ichigo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que una niña pequeña llegara por si sola a una cafetería.

-Sí, en especial por que todos llegan solos a una cafetería. –Dijo Minto con sarcasmo

-Eh, bueno. Ella es algo problemática de vez en cuando, pero no todo el tiempo. –dijo Ichigo un poco nerviosa.

-¡Mamá! –Exclamó Miki junto a Ichigo. ¡Tengo hambre!

-Ya casi vienen por ti¿Por qué no te esperas un poco más y luego comes lo que quieras en tú casa? –Dijo Ichigo

-¡Pero quiero comer ahora! –Exclamó- Mi mamá siempre me daba de comer cuando yo quería comer. –Dijo Miki- Y mi papá me compraba muchos dulces. Tú al menos podrías darme de comer tantito.

-Oye, ya no falta mucho para que vengan por ti. Espérate un poco.

-Tengo hambre, y quiero comer ahora. –Dijo Miki molesta y elevándose, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, hasta poder ver a Ichigo directamente a los ojos.

-Pues así como vas no creo que comas postre hoy. –Dijo Kisshu quien acababa de llegar y ahora sostenía a Miki por la cintura.

-¡Cuando llegaste! –Exclamó Miki molesta.

-Terminé antes. Creo que ya me la voy a llevar. –Le dijo Kisshu tranquilamente a Ichigo.

-Eh… sí. –Contestó Ichigo reponiéndose de la sorpresa.

-Di adiós. –Le dijo Kisshu a Miki y ella se negó a hacerlo mientras se colgaba del cuello de Kisshu con el fin de que él la cargará. En realidad Miki medía un poco menos de un metro de altura y a veces aún creía que era lo suficientemente pequeña como para que alguien la cargara.

Kisshu bajó a la niña al suelo y luego intentó tomarle la mano, aunque ella se rehusó y fue corriendo a meterse debajo de una mesa.

-No me quiero ir. Quiero comer y quiero pastel. –Dijo Miki desde su refugio.

-Miki, ven a acá. –Dijo Ichigo, pero la niña se negó a obedecer.

-No, yo quiero comer y quiero pastel. –Exclamó.

-Miki. –Dijo Ichigo junto a la mesa en la que ella estaba, e inclinándose para sacarla.

Miki trató de alejarse, pero Ichigo fue más rápida y consiguió cogerla por uno de los brazos. Luego la sacó y la llevó cargando hasta donde los demás estaban. –Bien, es mejor que se vaya, de todos modos ya es hora de que tome la siesta. –Dijo Ichigo y le pasó a Miki a Kisshu.

-No quiero dormir. –Dijo Miki con un pequeño bostezo que trató de ocultar.

-Muy bien, ahora si no se van a ir de aquí hasta que alguien explique que pasa. –Dijo Minto decidida a saber más sobre aquella niña.

-Vino conmigo de mi planeta. Sus padres murieron allá y como yo los conocía… bien, alguien tenía que cuidarla. –Dijo Kisshu- Ichigo solo me está ayudando. –Agregó.

Minto y los demás parecieron quedar contentos con la respuesta así que no hicieron más preguntas. Entonces Kisshu se fue junto con Miki que comenzaba a quedarse dormida en sus brazos.


	13. Capítulo 13 La llamada

**Gracias por los comentarios, aqui les mando el siugiente capítulo del fic... **

**Capítulo XIII**

**La llamada que complicó todo**

-Buenas noches. ¿Está Ichigo? -Preguntó Minto desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Minto había invitado a sus amigas a dormir en su casa. En ese momento estaba en su cuarto junto con Lettuce, Puddin y Berry. Zaskuro había tenido trabajo por lo que no había podido quedarse a dormir. Por otra parte, Minto no había visto a Ichigo el día anterior ya que ella no había ido a trabajar y no había contestado su celular.

-Ya veo que todavía no les ha dicho. –dijo la señora Momomiya.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Minto intrigada. Tenía el altavoz puesto y todas las chicas estaban escuchando la llamada.

-Bueno, ha estado viviendo con su novio desde hace dos semanas.

-¡Que! –Exclamaron todas sorprendidas.

Al día siguiente las chicas se encontraban sentadas mientras esperaban a que Ichigo llegara. No podían creer que Ichigo no les hubiera dicho que tenía novio, en especial por que siempre se los había dicho en cuanto la invitaban a la primera cita.

-¿Me pregunto por que no nos diría? –Preguntó Lettuce

-Seguro es por que está saliendo con ya saben quien y no quiere que nos enteremos. –Dijo Minto

-¿Quieres decir…con ese chico… como se llamaba… Kisshu? –Preguntó Berry de inmediato.

-Exactamente. Estoy segura de que es por eso. Si no ya nos lo hubiera dicho.

-Pero Zakuro ha ido a varias citas con Pie y no le importa que sepamos. –Dijo Lettuce.

-Sí, pero ya saben lo que siempre está diciendo Ichigo, que jamás saldría con Kisshu.

-Hablando de salir con alguien. Lettuce, ¿Cuándo piensas invitar a Shirogane a salir aunque sea al cine? –Preguntó Berry y de inmediato Lettuce se puso más roja que un tomate.

-Yo…Yo… -Comenzó a tartamudear Lettuce… Yo… ¡No puedo hacerlo! –Exclamó luego de mucho trabajo.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer? –Preguntó Shirogane que iba entrando al café.

No había acabado de hablar Shirogane, y Lettuce ya estaba en el baño por lo nerviosa que estaba.

-¿Qué le sucede? –Preguntó Shirogane extrañado.

-Es que… no se, solo le pregunté algo y se sonrojó.

-¿Qué le preguntaste?

-Es algo privado. –Dijo Berry y fue al baño a ver si Lettuce no se había desmayado de la pena.

-Está bien. –Dijo Shirogane y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

En realidad, Shirogane no necesitaba saber que le habían preguntado a Lettuce. Su expresión al momento de verlo había dicho todo. Y por otra parte, la verdad era que Lettuce y él habían estado saliendo desde hacia unos días atrás, cuando ella le había pedido, después de una hora de estarlo intentando, que saliera con ella. Él había aceptado y desde entonces ambos salían, aunque Lettuce no había querido decir nada por la pena que le daba decirlo. De esa forma, Shirogane había decidido tampoco decir nada hasta que ella estuviera preparada.

-Respira hondo, tranquila. –Le decía Berry a Lettuce mientras trataba de calmarla. Ya habían regresado al café y ahora estaban sentadas junto con Zakuro y Minto.

-Creo que ya estoy mejor. –Dijo Lettuce luego de varios minutos- Solo me sorprendió un poco, pero ya estoy mejor. –Agregó con una sonrisa.

-Yo diría que fue más que una pequeña sorpresa, pero lo dejaremos así. –Dijo Minto.

-¡Ya viene Ichigo! –Gritó Puddin desde la puerta del café desde donde había estado vigilando.

De inmediato, todas las chicas voltearon hacia la puerta y esperaron a que Ichigo entrara. Para ese entonces, ya le habían contado a Zakuro lo que había sucedido y ella también se mostraba muy interesada en el tema.

-¡Hola a todos! –Exclamó Ichigo muy alegre cuando iba entrando al café.

-¡Ichigo! –Dijo Minto con seriedad- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que tienes novio?

-No tengo novio. –Dijo ella para defenderse.

-Pues tú madre nos dijo otra cosa.

-Sí, dijo que estabas viviendo con él. –Dijo Berry.

-Eh… -Ichigo no sabía que decir… ¡por que su madre tenía que decirles que ella estaba saliendo con alguien! Ya era bastante con que las hubiera invitado a la fiesta del compromiso en donde probablemente su vida quedaría arruinada, y ahora les había dicho que salía con alguien y además, que vivía con él. Bueno, al menos no les había dicho el nombre de esa persona, y eso le dejaba algo de tiempo para estar tranquila si lograba escaparse de esta.

-Puedo tomar eso como que es verdad. –Dijo Minto- Ahora di el nombre de esa persona, o extraterrestre a menos que quieras que nosotras investiguemos.

-Yo… Es un amigo de la infancia, no lo conocen.

-Seguro que si… -Dijo Minto con sarcasmo.

-Pues sí. –Dijo Ichigo.

-Será mejor que nos digas como se llama, o nosotras lo investigaremos. –Dijo Minto.

-Además, no importa si es Kisshu, –Agregó Berry- no nos enojaremos.

-¡Ya les dije que no es Kisshu! –Exclamó Ichigo- ¡Me voy a cambiar!

-Muy bien, hoy la seguirmos. –Dijo Minto horas después mientras tomaban un descanso.

-¿Pero no se enojará? –Preguntó Lettuce

-Bueno, no nos está dejando otra opción. –DijoBerry.

-Es cierto. Hay que averiguar todo lo que podamos, y no nos detendremos hasta saber sus más oscuros secretos. –Dijo Puddin emocionada.

-¡Puddin! Quítate ese disfraz de detective que no es para tanto. Solo queremos investigar el nombre de su novio, no su vida entera. –La regaño Minto.

-¡Qué aburrido! –Exclamó Puddin.

-Ahí viene Ichigo. Silencio. –Dijo Berry y al instante todas cambiaron de tema.

-¿De que hablan? –Preguntó Ichigo

-De Berry y Tasuku. ¿Cuándo piensan reconciliarse? –Preguntó Zakuro.

-Cuando Tasuku se disculpe conmigo. –Contestó Berry molesta

-Ya pasó mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no lo disculpas y son felices? –Preguntó Ichigo.

-Por que no y punto. –Dijo Berry y puso fin a la discusión.

Era de noche y las chicas acababan de salir del café. Ichigo ya se había adelantado y ahora las demás la seguían muy de cerca, aunque lo suficientemente lejos como para que ella no las notara.

-¿Qué hacen? –Preguntó una voz desde arriba.

-Silencio. –Le dijo Puddin a Taruto quien las veía desde arriba.

Taruto bajó hasta donde estaban las chicas y volvió a repetir su pregunta.

-Estamos siguiendo a Ichigo para averiguar el nombre de su novio. –Le susurró Puddin mientras caminaban.

-¿Tiene novio? –Preguntó él- ¿Qué dijo Kisshu?

-No sabemos, pero creemos que es él. –Le dijo Berry.

-Sí, además su madre nos dijo que vive con su novio. –Agregó Lettuce.

-¿Es enserio? –Preguntó Taruto asombrado.

-Sí. –Dijoi Puddin a quien comenzaba a ganarle la emoción.

-¡Silencio! –Dijo Zakuro. Estaban entrando al parque.

Ichigo iba un par de metros delante de ellas, y acababa de entrar al parque. Estuvo caminando un rato mientras los demás la seguían sin que se diera cuenta. De pronto dio una vuelta y cuando llegaron al lugar, ella ya no estaba.

-¿Para que hiciste eso? –Preguntó Ichigo. Kisshu había metido a Ichigo a los arbustos que estaban al lado del camino y ahora ambos se ocultaban debajo de ellos.

-Shhh, mira. –Dijo Kisshu y señaló al camino.

A los pocos segundos Ichigo vió a Minto, Lettuce, Puddin, Berry, Zakuro y Taruto que acababan de llegar a la vuelta y ahora veían hacia todos lados, buscando algo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –Le preguntó Ichigo

-Bueno, no creías que venía caminando hasta acá. Además, vi a Taruto volando por aquí y fui a ver que pasaba. Ahora, ¿qué sucede? –Le preguntó Kisshu con un susurro.

-Mi mamá les dijo que estoy viviendo contigo, aunque no les dijo tú nombre, por suerte.

-Eso supongo. Ahora vámonos de aquí. –Le dijo Kisshu y segundos después desaparecieron de ese lugar.


	14. Capítulo 14 Reconciliación

**A****qui les va el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios.**

¿?

**Capítulo XIV**

**Reconciliación.**

Ichigo iba llegando al café. Con ella iba Miki aún con la mochila de la escuela y cara de no querer estar en ese lugar.

-Ichigo, será mejor que confieses. –Dijo Minto.

-Ya te dije que no. –Le respondió Ichigo.

-Bien, pues te diré entonces que tengo una pista de quien es esa persona, todo cortesía de Taruto y Pie.

-No es cierto. –Dijo Ichigo bastante nerviosa.

-Claro que sí. –Dijo Minto

-No te creo nada. –Le dijo Ichigo, aunque Minto no le creyó por que sus orejas ya habían salido.

-No te creo nada, además se ve que estás muy nerviosa. Ahora habla y será mejor que no digas que es un amigo de la infancia por que estoy segura de que es Kisshu.

-Pues te digo la verdad,… ¡Ay! –Gritó Ichigo. Miki acababa atrapar su cola y ahora la estaba jalando con todas sus fuerzas como si fuera un juguete.- ¡Miki! Deja mi cola en paz. –La regaño Ichigo y Miki se rehusó a soltarla.

-Quiero una cola así. –Dijo Miki fascinada mientras seguía jalando la cola de Ichigo.

-Miki, por que no vas a jugar un rato. –dijo Ichigo mientras soltaba su cola.

-Sí.

-Entonces -Dijo Berry

-¡No lo conocen! ¡YNO ES KISSHU! –Gritó.

-No te creo nada. Oye Shirogane, -dijo Minto aprovechando que él iba pasando, Lettuce se sonrojó de nuevo- Ichigo está saliendo con alguien, ¿quién crees que sea?

-Prefiero no meterme en esto. –Contestó Shirogane pensando que de todos modos lo descubrirían muy pronto y prefería retrasar la bomba el mayor tiempo posible.

-Oye Berry, ¿todavía sigues peleada con Tasuku? –Preguntó Ichigo para cambiar de Tema.

-Claro que si, ayer lo vi haciendo lo mismo. –Dijo Berry molesta. Ella era la única que recordaba del todo porque se habían peleado.

-Ya perdónalo, de todos modos, así son los hombres, no puedes cambiarlo. –Le dijo Ichigo.

-Es cierto, hazle caso a Ichigo, ella tiene mucha experiencia con eso. –Dijo Minto.

-… -Ichigo no supo como contestarle.

Un rato más tarde, Ichigo había por fin conseguido que dejaran de preguntarle sobre su novio y ahora ella, Minto, Letucce, Puddin y Zakuro estaban planeando una forma de reconciliarlos mientras Berry y Tasuku estaban haciendo entregas.

-Entonces… tú la entretienes mientras nosotras preparamos todo. –Le decían a Lettuce.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo la entretengo?

-Invítala a ir de compras. –Dijo Ichigo.

-Está bien.

-Pero recuerda, tienes que estar en mi casa a las tres de la tarde. –Le dijo Minto

-Entiendo.

-Yo le diré a Tar Tar y a Pie que nos ayuden con Tasuku. –Dijo Puddin.

-Bien, entonces todo queda arreglado. Yo me encargo de conseguir la comida. –Dijo Zakuro y acabo con la conversación.

Era domingo, al medio día. Lettuce se encontraba de compras con Berry, Pie y Taruto entretenían a Tasuku y mientras tanto, el resto de las chicas preparaban uno de los cuartos de la casa de Minto. Planeaban encerrar ahí a Berry y a Tasuku hasta que se reconciliaran.

El cuarto iba a tener comida, música iluminación y un ambiente romántico para que todo funcionara. Y desde luego, no podían faltar algunas cámaras de video para no perderse ningún detalle de lo que pasara. Y por si no fuera poco, la habitación tenía dos puertas, para meter a cada uno por separado.

Llegaron las tres de la tarde y Lettuce llegó a casa de Minto. La acompañaba Berry quien creía que iban a ver un vestido para Lettuce. Después de todo ya faltaba una semana para la fiesta y Lettuce aún no tenía vestido. Por otro lado, llegaron Taruto, Pie y Tasuku unos minutos después. Ellos venían con el pretexto de que se habían quedado de ver con las chicas ahí para ir a algún lugar.

En cuanto ambos grupos estuvieron dentro, llevaron a Berry y a Tasuku a las puertas y los empujaron dentro de la habitación. Al ver las intenciones de sus amigos, ambos intentaron salir, pero habían puesto llave a las puertas. Finalmente se sentaron en cada extremo de la habitación sin hablarse.

-¿Creen que resulte? –Preguntó Lettuce.

-Espero que sí, por que ya llevan mucho tiempo así. –Dijo Ichigo.

-Es cierto, pero ahora hay que pasar a asuntos de igual importancia. Lettuce, ven conmigo a mi vestidor para ver que vestido te pondremos.

-Sí. ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta? –Le preguntó Lettuce a Ichigo.

-Ya les dije que no puedo. –contestó Ichigo- tengo una cosa familiar y bueno, ya saben como son los padres.

-Es cierto. Pero es una lástima, podrías haber llevado ahí a tú novio.

-Él también iba a estar ocupado ese día en lo mismo, sus padres invitaron a los míos y creo que vamos a ir a un día de campo o algo así. Yo les contaré en cuanto regrese. –Les dijo- Aunque con nuestros padres ahí, no creo que pase nada importante.

-Entonces será mejor que no se te pase contarnos nada o nosotros lo investigaremos. –Le dijo Minto.

-No se preocupen, estoy segura de que se van a enterar de todo. –Dijo Ichigo quien comenzaba a resignarse a que ocurriera lo inevitable.

-Creo que están a punto de hablarse. –Anunció Puddin luego de media hora

-¡Vamos a ver! –Exclamaron todas emocionadas.

-Me disculparé si tú admites que exageraste. –Dijo Tasuku.

-Olvídalo, discúlpate tú por fijarte en esa chica. –Le dijo Berry

-Estás exagerando, por voltearla a ver y decir que estaba bonita no es que me guste, tú eres la que está exagerando todo. –Exclamó Tasuku.

-Claro que no estoy exagerando.

-Claro que sí. Además, si me gustara otra chica ya no estaría saliendo contigo desde hace años.

-¿Es enserio? –Le preguntó Berry quien en realidad casi rogaba por una forma en la que pudieran reconciliarse. Y es que a Berry le daba tanta pena admitir que había exagerado que no sabía cómo decírselo a Tasuku,

-Claro que si. Aún me gustas, pero exageraste las cosas así que discúlpate y luego yo me disculparé.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí. –Le dijo Tasuku quien extrañaba a Berry tanto como ella a él.

-Bueno, entonces discúlpame por haber exagerado tanto, prometo no volver a hacerlo.

-Bueno, entonces prometo que… -comenzó a decir, pero entonces se acercó a Berry y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojó y lo abrazó y él le correspondió el abrazo.

-¡Que fraude! -Exclamó Puddin- Yo quería más acción.

-Puddin, no exageres. Además solo queríamos que se reconciliaran, ya me había hartado tener que hacer de mensajera cuando tenían que decirle algo al otro. –Dijo Minto.

-Sí claro, yo fui la que estuvo haciendo de mensajera, tú solo te la pasaste tomando té todo el día. –Le dijo Ichigo molesta.

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos,… -Dijo Minto.

-¡Como que lo de menos! –Exclamó Ichigo

-… lo importante –Continuó Minto sin hacerle caso a Ichigo- es que ya se reconciliaron y resolvieron sus problemas.

-Pero si fuiste tú con tú "haz que se ponga celoso" l que causó todo el problema, las demás le dijimos que hablara con él. –Dijo Ichigo.

-Eso no importa, es algo ya pasado… ahora hay que sacarlos de ahí y seguir buscando un vertido para Lettuce. ¿Puddin puedes ir a abrirles la puerta? Lettuce ven a probarte un vestido.

-Oye, vuelve a acá todavía no termino de… -Comenzó a decir Ichigo pero se detuvo al ver a Kisshu en la ventana de la habitación de Minto- …Tego ganas de tomar aire freso, voy al jardín un rato. –Dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Ya en el jardín Ichigo comenzó a buscar a Kisshu hasta que lo encontró subido en un árbol.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Le preguntó Ichigo molesta porque se hubiera aparecido así.

-Como te lo digo… mi mamá quiere que te vayas a probar el vestido para la fiesta en este momento así que será mejor que vengas conmigo. –Dijo Kisshu y al momento rodeó la cintura de Ichigo con el brazo y desapareció del lugar.

Dos horas después

-¿Dónde está Ichigo? –Preguntó Minto luego de haberle probado a Lettuce al menos veinte vestidos y por fin haber encontrado uno que le gustara a Minto como se veía en Lettuce.

-No lo se, -dijo Berry- me dijeron que había ido a tomar aire fresco, pero luego mandó un mensaje de que había tenido que irse.

-Eso es sospechoso. Habrá que averiguar más sobre esto. –Dijo Minto con un aire de misterio.


	15. Capítulo 15 La Calma

**Aqui les mando el siguiente capítulo del fic... espero les guste.**

**Ah, a lo mejor me tardo un poco con el que sigue por que estoy bastante atorada con él. Así que tenganme paciencia...**

**Bueno, gracias por los comentarios y de nuevo, espero que les guste este capítulo.  
**

¿?

**Capítulo XV**

**La calma antes de la tormenta**

Era de noche y ya todas las chicas se habían ido a sus casas. Los únicos que quedaban en el café eran Shirogane, Akasaka e Ichigo. Kisshu también se encontraba ahí recargado en la entrada desde donde observaba a Ichigo hablar con Shirogane sobre algo importante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? –Preguntó Shirogane.

-Mañana no voy a poder venir al café porque tengo mucho que hacer.

-¿Lo dices por lo de la reunión familiar o algo así? De todos modos vamos a cerrar el café al medio día para que todas vayan a arreglarse así que no tienes que faltar.

-No es eso, es que de verdad no puedo venir porque tengo cosas que hacer con él.

-Muy bien. Entonces veré que les digo a las chicas para calmarlas.

-Muchas gracias. –Dijo Ichigo y hubiera abrazado a Shirogane si no fuera porque era él- Entonces nos vemos luego. –Le dijo Ichigo y fue hacia donde estaba Kisshu.

-Adiós –Dijo Kisshu y los dos salieron mientras Shirogane se despedía.

-¿Dónde está Ichigo? –Preguntó Zakuro a la mañana siguiente- Creí que lo de su familia iba a ser hasta en la tarde.

-Sí, bien podría haber venido a aquí y luego irse y cambiarse. Shirogane dijo que cerraría el café al medio día. –Dijo Minto.

-Se adelantó la salida con su familia. –Dijo Shirogane- Habló hoy en la mañana para decírmelo.

-Está bien. –Dijo Minto más convencida.

-¿Me pregunto que habrá en la fiesta? –Dijo Berry mientras pensaba en voz alta.

-Probablemente será algo muy elegante.

-¿Y cómo serán? –Continuó Berry

-¿Quiénes? –Preguntó Lettuce

-Bueno, es una fiesta de compromiso…

-Probablemente ella sea muy elegante y refinada igual que él. –Dijo Minto.

-Sí, es cierto. ¿Será bonita? ¿Y él será guapo? –Preguntó Berry como imaginando todo lo que decía.

-No lo sé, pero se veían muy lindos en ese video de la entrevista a la señora Matsuo.

-¿Habrá sido arreglado? Digo, son muy jóvenes ¿verdad?

-No lo sé. Probablemente ellos lo decidieron hace un año o algo así. –Respondió Zakuro

-Ya quiero que sea de noche. –Dijo Berry finalmente y luego se quedó pensando en cómo sería todo.

Berry continuó soñando un rato más antes de que comenzara el trabajo y tuviera que ir a una entrega.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo estaba junto con Naoko y la señora Matsuo probándose el vestido que se pondría esa noche. Su madre llegaría en dos horas también para comenzar a prepararse.

-Creo que iré a ver como van con la comida. –Anunció la señora Matsuo cuando Ichigo estaba por quitarse el vestido.

-Está bien, mientras tanto me probaré yo el mio. –Dijo Naoko.

La señora Matsuo salió del cuarto y tras cerrar la puerta, se fue. De inmediato, Ichigo comenzó a quitarse el vestido hasta que de pronto sintió que alguien la observaba. Volteó y vió a Kisshu quien la veía encantado desde el balcón de aquella habitación. Ichigo se sonrojó y cogió lo primero que pudo para lanzárselo. Kisshu esquivó el cepillo y luego entró.

-¡Te ves muy linda gatita! –Le dijo.

-Pues tú te vas a ver morado si no sales de aquí en este momento. –Le dijo Naoko molesta de que las hubiera estado espiando.

-No es para tanto, además, acabo de llegar, no vi nada más. Además no es como si quisiera verte mientras te cambias.

-Así. –Le dijo Naoko bastante irritada- Pues entonces fuera de aquí. –Le gritó y luego lo empujó hasta la puerta del cuarto, desde donde lo aventó al pasillo.

-No puedo creer que nos estuviera espiando. –Dijo Ichigo en cuanto Naoko estuvo de nuevo junto a ella.

-Yo no puedo creer que me haya dicho que estoy fea. Me las pagará más tarde por esas dos cosas. –Exclamó Naoko.

-¿Qué hacías allá adentro? –Le preguntó Akira a Kisshu

-Nada. No tienes que ir a una junta o algo así.

-Si vuelves a espiarlas le diré a nuestra madre. –Le dijo Akira.

-Vamos, no exageres. Además, solo fue a espiar a Ichigo, cosa que no importa mucho por que de todos modos se van a casar. Y en cuanto a Naoko, no creo que nadie aquí quiera verla mientras se cambia. –Le dijo Masato muy tranquilo- Además, yo se que tú hacías lo mismo cuando ibas en la preparatoria. Y si no, ahí tenemos todas las veces que las chicas te golpearon por espiarlas en los vestidores.

-Eso es diferente… -Dijo Akira

-¿Enserio hacía eso? –Preguntó Kisshu quien no sabía nada de todo aquello.

-Claro que no. –Dijo Akira con voz cortante.

-Claro que sí, y yo puedo contarte muchas otras cosas que hacía cuando era más chico, como la vez que… -Dijo, pero no pudo seguir por que en ese momento Akira le tapo la boca y se lo llevó de ahí.

-Jajá, nunca me hubiera imaginado eso. –Dijo Kisshu alegremente cuando los dos se hubieron ido. Luego, comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación ya que probablemente no tendría más oportunidades para espiar a Ichigo.

-¿Me pregunto como se lo tomarán las chicas? –Preguntó Shirogane mientras ayudaba a Ryu con un pastel.

-¿Qué cosa? –Le preguntó Akasaka a quien Shirogane aún no le había contado que Ichigo y Kisshu estaban saliendo, y que además suponía que de eso se trataba la fiesta de aquella noche. Después de todo, ¿por que otra razón Ichigo aguantaría a Kisshu tanto?, ¿y porqué él había viajado desde quien sabe donde nada más por que sí?

-Bien, lo que pasa es que… -le dijo Shirogane en voz baja para que no los escucharan las chicas- creo que la fiesta de hoy…

-Tiene que ver con que Ichigo y Kisshu estén saliendo. –Lo interrumpió Akasaka dejando a Shirogane con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó Shirogane muy sorprendido de que su amigo lo supiera y no le hubiera dicho nada.

-Bueno, lo que pasa en que siempre que íbamos a la obra cuando eras un niño los veía juntos a ustedes con esos niños y cuando lo recordaba, por alguna razón siempre me venían a la cabeza ellos dos. Por otro lado, ¿Por qué otra razón Ichigo no querría presentarnos a su novio? –Dijo Akasaka.

-Supongo que eso tiene sentido, aunque no consigo entender algunas cosas… -Dijo Shirogane. Luego guardo silencio y no volvió a hablar hasta que hubo terminado de preparar la mezcla para el pastel.

Taruto y Pie se encontraban en una gran habitación con dos camas. Habían dejado el hotel dos semanas atrás y se habían quedado con Zakuro desde ese entonces. Taruto ya estaba vestido y estaba terminando de peinarse en el espejo del baño mientras Pie se duchaba en la regadera.

-Oye, vas a ir a la fiesta con Zakuro, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Taruto.

-¿Y me lo preguntas para…? –Le dijo Pie a quien le molestaba que todos le preguntaran sobre sus citas con Zakuro.

-Solo quiero saberlo. Yo voy a ir con Puddin y vamos a hacer un gran espectáculo. –Le respondió Taruto muy alegre.

-Será mejor que no lo hagan o al menos que quieran que los echen de la fiesta.

-Claro que no, primero tendrían que atraparnos para eso.

-Es un buen punto.

-Oye, sería bueno hablar con Kisshu. Ya me cansé de que nos ignore. Siempre que va al café saluda a todos pero a nosotros solo nos dice hola y se va a platicar con Ichigo. Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, eso sería más divertido.

-Dudo que eso vaya a pasar alguna vez, o que vuelva a ser lo mismo. Hace años que no hablamos con él así que no esperes que nos diga "acepto sus disculpas" y todo sea como antes.

-Ya lo se, pero aún así, yo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos.

-Eso se verá luego.

-Muy bien, hoy hablaré con él pase lo que pase. Seguro que va a ir a la fiesta con Ichigo.

-Ichigo no va a ir a la fiesta.

-Entonces… ya veré como lo hago, pero hablaré con él en estos días. –Dijo Taruto quien realmente no sabía que o como iba a hacerlo.

Llegó el medio día y Shirogane cerró el café. De inmediato todos se fueron a la casa de Minto para cambiarse. Minto, Lettuce, Zakuro, Berry y Puddin se cambiaban en un cuarto, mientras que Pie, Taruto y Tasuku se cambiaban en el otro. Shirogane y Akasaka habían quedado de verlos ahí para que se fueran todos juntos a la fiesta.

-Te ves genial Lettuce. –Dijo Berry cuando Lettuce salía del vestidor con un vestido corto y sin mangas de color verde.

Berry llevaba uno de color blanco de tres cuartos de tirantes y pensaba ponerse un sombrero de copa blanco que había conseguido tres días atrás mientras estaba de compras. Aún no estaba peinada, pero iba a ser la siguiente en cuanto terminaran de peinar a Puddin que no se estaba quieta.

Ella llevaba un pantalón de color naranja junto con una blusa de tirantes del mismo color. Esta le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y tenía unos bonitos bordados en la parte de abajo. En realidad, el color era muy brillante, pero por más que le habían insistido a Puddin que no se pusiera eso, no habían podido convencerla.

Zakuro estaba a su lado ayudando a Berry a peinarla. Ella había sido la primera en estar lista ya que Minto había insistido en ello. Llevaba un vestido de color vino que se amarraba detrás del cuello. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y dos mechones caían sobre su cara.

Finalmente estaba Minto quien aún no se había vestido por estar ayudando a Lettuce, quien por alguna razón se sonrojaba cada vez que le decían lo bien que se iba a ver, con su vestido. Ella pensaba ponerse un vestido de color azúl claro que era estrapless. Tenía una bonita cinta de color más oscuro en la cintura que lo ceñía al cuerpo para luego caer hasta sus rodillas. En realidad recordaba a los vestidos que se usaban para bailar rock and rol

-¿Hablas enserio? –Le preguntó Lettuce tan roja como un tomate.

-Sí, te ves muy bien. Shirogane se va a quedar con la boca abierta. –Dijo Berry tras lo cual Lettuce se metió corriendo al baño

-¿Ahora que le pasa? –Pregutó Mitno mientras se asomaba por el vestidor y hacía señas para que la ayudaran a subir el cierre de su vestido.

-No lo se. –Dijo Zakuro quien finalmente parecía haber logrado que Puddin se quedará quieta.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que la noche de hoy va a ser interesante. –Dijo Minto

-¡Dejen de hablar de eso! –Les gritó Lettuce desde el baño.

Todas se rieron en ese momento y luego continuaron preparándose mientras charlaban.

En casa de Kisshu, Ichigo estaba vistiéndose en ese momento. Tenía todas las cortinas del cuarto cerradas mientras Naoko, quien ya estaba cambiada vigilaba en la puerta.

-Ahora si no va a poder espiarme. –Dijo Ichigo mientras se ponía un vestido de color rosa claro de corte imperial. Era más corto enfrente y más largo atrás.

-De eso estoy segura, y si se le ocurre intentarlo yo misma haré que aprenda a no espiar a las mujeres.

-Creo que están exagerando. –Comentó la señora Momomiya con un suspiro.

-Sí, Kisshu debe estar tan ocupado como nosotras en este momento. –Dijo la señora Matsuo.

Y en efecto así era. En otra habitación, Kisshu estaba cambiándose con sus dos hermanos molestándolo acerca de la fiesta. Habían estado haciéndolo todo el día y aunque lo había esperado de Masato, con quien eso era casi una tradición, jamás se imagino que Akira fuera a hacer lo mismo. Aunque, como Masato le dijo, ninguno de los dos se podía perder esa oportunidad, en especial por que asistirían las amigas de Ichigo a esa fiesta y querían ver sus caras cuando vieran con quien estaba comprometida. Finalmente Kisshu estuvo completamente vestido con un traje de color negro y tras pasarse un peine por el cabello rápidamente, desapareció del lugar dejando a sus dos hermanos muy felices después de haberlo molestado un buen rato.

Eran las nueve en punto cuando comenzaron a llegar los invitados a la fiesta y quince minutos más tarde ya estaba ahí más de la mitad de la gente. Esto incluía por supuesto a las mew mews con Shirogane, Akasaka, Taruto, Pie y Tasuku.

Berry estaba prácticamente pegada a Tasuku y ambos hablaban en ese momento; Puddin y Taruto buscaban un lugar para su espectáculo; y todos los demás hablaban entre si a excepción de Shirogane y Pie quienes hablaban aparte sobre algo que los demás no lograban descifrar.

El salón en donde estaban los invitados se encontraba al fondo de la casa y era realmente enorme. Estaba pintado de color blanco y decorado con muchos arreglos florales. Al fondo había unos ventanales que ocupaban todo el largo de aquella pared y que llegaban hasta el techo. Afuera se alcanzaba a ver el jardín iluminado por suaves luces de color dorado y por el que paseaban algunas personas.

Unas mesas redondas estaban extendidas por todo el salón y frente a los ventanales había una mesa que debía medir unos cinco metros de largo en donde iban a sentarse Ichigo y Kisshu al centro con sus familias a los lados. Al centro del salón había una pequeña pista de baile en la que aún no bailaba nadie por se demasiado temprano y por que aún no estaban a quienes se estaba festejando. De hecho, nadie tenía idea de donde estaban Ichigo y Kisshu a quienes no habían visto desde que habían terminado de arreglar a Ichigo. En ese momento Akira y Masato los buscaban por toda la casa aunque no lograban encontrar rastro alguno de ellos.

-No pienso bajar. –Dijo Ichigo a Kisshu después de que Akira se hubiera ido de donde ellos estaban escondidos.

-Bueno, yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, así que por que no nos cambiamos y nos vamos a algún otro lado.

Ichigo y Kisshu estaban escondidos al fondo del ático desde dónde no podían verlos por todas las cajas que había. Estaban sentados en la ventana del ático que era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran los dos. Afuera había un pequeño tejado que daba sombra a un balcón en el piso de abajo y sobre el que tenían los pies.

-Va a ser una pesadilla si llego a bajar. Mis amigas no me van a volver a hablar en la vida, eso sin mencionar que no podría volver a pararme por el café.

-¿Entonces a dónde quieres ir? –Le preguntó Kisshu.

-Podemos ir a… no se a cualquier lugar en donde no nos encuentren y nos podamos estar hasta que sea mañana.

-Me parece bien. ¿Qué te parece tú casa? –Preguntó Kisshu.

-Me parece bien. –Dijo Ichigo contenta de poder librarse de ese problema.

-Pues a mi no. –Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo y vieron a Masato sentado sobre un montón de cajas. Desde ahí se veía como una versión crecida de Kisshu y los miraba con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, Romeo, Julieta, es hora de que bajen. Y en caso de que no quieran hacerlo por las buenas, le hablaré a Akira para que me ayude a llevarme a alguno de ustedes.

-No vamos a ir. –Le dijo Ichigo.

-Exacto.

-Bien, no me importa así que van a los llevo.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes. –Lo desafió Kisshu.

-Muy bien, lo intentaré. –Dijo Akira justo detrás de Kisshu.

-¿Cómo…? –Preguntó Kisshu.

-Ya sabíamos que estaban aquí, pero necesitábamos hacerlos tontos para que no se nos escaparan. Ahora sí, vienen por que vienen. –Dijo Masato mientras tomaba a Ichigo del brazo y desaparecía con ella. Al mismo tiempo Akira hizo lo mismo con Kisshu, solo que para que no escapara puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Llegaron a la entrada del salón justo cuando la señora Matsuo salía a ver si habían llegado. Al verlos, ella sonrió y volvió a entrar para anunciarlos. Masato y Akira se quedaron con ellos hasta que escucharon que la señora Matsuo hubo terminado la presentación. Luego abrieron la puerta y los empujaron dentro tan rápido que ni Kisshu ni Ichigo pudieron hacer algo para evitarlo.

-Muy bien, me avisan que ya están aquí mi hijo y su prometida. Así que les pido que despejen un poco el pasillo de la entrada y ahora sí. Les presento a mi hijo Kisshu y a su prometida Ichigo.

La señora Matsuo guardo silenció al tiempo que Ichigo y Kisshu eran empujados a través de la puerta del salón. Un silencio incómodo siguió a esto mientras ambos caminaban hacia la mesa al otro lado del lugar, con dos chicos siguiéndolos muy de cerca.

-Es… es Ichigo. –Se escuchó en todo el salón que decía Minto incrédula.


	16. Capítulo 16 La fiesta yotros problemas

**Bueno, luego de muchos problemas aqui les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste.**

?¿

**Capítulo XVI**

**La fiesta y otros problemas**

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? –Le susurró Ichigo a Kisshu mientras atravesaban la sala.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. –Le respondió Kisshu quien sabía que hacer tanto como Ichigo.

-No sabes que hacer verdad. –Le dijo Ichigo, ya habían llegado a la mesa y estaban por sentarse.

-No. –Le dijo Kissu mientras se sentaba.

-Ahora sí, mi vida está oficialmente arruinada. –dijo Ichigo.

-Yo no lo diría así exactamente, pero casi.

-Que gran apoyo eres.

-Gracias. –Le dijo Kisshu con su habitual tono de broma.

-Te odio, y ahora más que de costumbre.

-Estaba pensando… que nos vayamos de aquí a la menor oportunidad.

-Ya olvidaste que nos vigilan, ¿o que? –Dijo Ichigo señalando a Masato y Akira que los miraban muy atentos.

-No, pero tengo preparadas un par de sorpresas para asegurarme de que salgamos de este lugar. –Le dijo Kisshu disimulando una sonrisa.

-Por una vez estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho. –Le dijo Ichigo quien últimamente prefería no ayudarlo en ninguna de sus bromas.

-Ya lo sabía. –Le dijo Kisshu y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ichigo se sonrojó y sus orejas salieron, aunque se metió debajo de la mesa en cuanto se dio cuenta.

Kisshu por otra parte había comenzado a reírse como de costumbre al ver la reacción de Ichigo. Comenzó a mover la pierna para molestarla mientras ella trataba de calmarse bajo la mesa.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del salón, Minto estaba histérica.

-¿Como es que Ichigo se comprometió con Kisshu? ¿Y además como es que Kisshu tiene una familia aquí en la tierra? ¿Quien querría adoptarlo? Por que estoy segura de que fue eso, por que… como podrían haber viajado Kisshu y su familia hasta acá, y por que querría él destruir la tierra en ese caso…

-Minto, cál…ma...te. –Le dijo Zakuro, cosa que no resulto por que Minto ahora estaba hablando tan rápido que nadie podía entenderle. Bueno, tal vez Puddin lo hacía.

-Minto. –Exclamó Shirogane con voz firme y ella se calló- Es cierto que no sabemos que sucede, pero no tienes que ponerte así. Contrólate o nos vamos de la fiesta.

-Bien, pero mañana será mejor que tenga una buena explicación para esto o no vuelvo a hablarle por el resto de mi vida. –Dijo Minto tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Yo concuerdo con Minto. Ichigo nos había dicho que jamás saldría con él. –Dijo Berry

-Tal vez no se llevaban tan mal como parecía. –Comentó Lettuce en voz baja y nadie la oyó.

-Ahora lo único que faltaría, sería que Lettuce y Shirogane estuvieran saliendo. Eso si sería el colmo. –Dijo Minto.

Shirogane se acercó a Lettuce que estaba a su lado y le susurró al oído:

-Mejor espera unos días para decírselo o le va a dar un ataque de nervios.

Lettuce asintió muy roja y siguió escuchando.

-Creen que estuvieron actuando lo de llevarse mal. Por que salieron en la tele y a lo mejor saben actuar. Que tal si son actores famosos y esa no es su apariencia real, pero se… -Comenzó a decir Puddin, pero fue interrumpida por Zakuro.

-Puddin, ahora no comiences con tus teorías o harás que Minto se ponga peor.

-Pero es verdad, digo, a lo mejor estuvieron actuando que se llevaba mal, por que parecían muy buenos amigos en ese video de la televisión. Y talvez hasta estaban actuando que eran enemigos… –Dijo Minto que comenzaba a ponerse paranóica.

-Lo ves. –Le dijo Zakuro a Puddin y ella asintió con la cabeza muy sorprendida por que las teorías de Minto comenzaban a sonar más locas que las suyas.

Diez minutos después y tras mucho trabajo, lograron calmar a Minto, aunque ahora el problema era que no quería hablar con nadie. Por otra parte esto representó un pequeño alivió para ellos, que preferían que estuviera así a que hablara como loca.

-Te volviste loco o que… no pienso ir para allá. –Le dijo Ichigo a Kisshu. Él la empujaba hacia la mesa en donde estaban sus amigas para saludarlas al igual que a los demás invitados.

-Solo di buenas noches y ya. Luego nos vamos. Tampoco te pongas así. –Le decía Kisshu mientras avanzaban. Ichigo estaba tan nerviosa, que si ella se hubiera convertido en gato en ese momento él no se hubiera sorprendido en lo absoluto.

-Para ti es fácil, te peleaste con Pie y Taruto y no les hablas desde hace años, pero yo en cambio… -Ichigo guardó silencio. Ya casi habían llegado a la mesa. –Buenas noches. –Les dijo Ichigo lo más tranquila que pudo.

-Buenas noches. –Le respondió Mitno con un tono muy frio.

-¡Hola! –La saludó Puddin casi gritando y a punto de tirándosele encima para abrazarla. Por suerte Ichigo se dio cuenta de esto y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Hola. –Le dijo Lettuce tranquilamente.

-Hola. –La saludó Zakuro como habitualmente lo hacía.

Berry y Tasuku que estaban más lejos los saludaron levantado la mano mientras decían hola.

-Y bien… -Dijo Mitno de pronto

-Yo…

-¿Tu qué? ¿Por qué diablos sales con él? Sabes, casi trató de matarnos y ahora resulta que van a casarse. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Te lavaron el cerebro o qué? Por que te juro que no entiendo como es que pudiste hacernos esto.

-Creo que estas algo…paranoica y… de…deberías calmarte un…poco. –Le dijo Ichigo quien ahora estaba detrás de Kisshu por temor a que Minto se levantara y e intentara hacer algo.

-Hace quince minutos estaba diciendo que tú venías de otro planeta y que… -Comenzó a decir Puddin a quien la idea de que su Ichigo fuera de otro planeta le fascinaba.

-¡Qué yo que! –Exclamó Ichigo molesta.

-Bien, entonces explica como es que te vas a casar con él. –Le dijo Minto.

-Olvídalo. No pienso hablar contigo si te vas a poner así.

-Pero aún debes explicarnos lo que sucede. –Le dijo Zakuro.

-Yo… bueno… -Dijo Ichigo muy nerviosa ante el panorama que tenía enfrente. En realidad ella prefería discutir con Minto que tener que explicar casi toda su vida. En especial por que cuanto más discutiera con ella, más tiempo iba a pasar antes de tener que explicar algo.

-Habla. –Le dijo Minto con frialdad.

-La verdad es que… -Comenzó a decir Ichigo.

Se escuchó un grito en ese momento. Todos voltearon hacia donde provenía el ruido y lo único que vieron fue a un enorme predácito que atacaba el salón. A un lado, flotando, estaba Miki llorando. Al parecer ella había sido la que lo había creado y ahora se le había salido de control.

Kisshu le susurró algo a Ichigo y ella asintió con la cabeza. Luego, Kisshu despareció del lugar mientras Ichigo comenzó a avanzar hacia donde el predacito estaba.

-¡Qué estás haciendo! –Le gritó Shirogane.

-Alguien tiene que detenerla. –Dijo Ichigo

-Pero al menos espera un poco a que… -comenzó a decir Shirogane pero no pudo terminar por que el predacito dio un golpe cerca de donde ellos estaban.

-¿Cómo es que hizo eso? –Preguntó Masato muy sorprendido.

-La pregunta sería de donde obtuvo lo que necesitaba para hacerlo. –Le dijo Akira mirándolo.

-Juro que cerré mi cuarto con llave y los tenía muy bien guardados. –Le dijo Masato.

-Si claro. –Dijo Akira mientras se elevaba en el aire para ir por un par de chicas que estaban siendo acorraladas por el predácito.

-¡Quiero a mi mamá! –Gritó Miki sentada en el suelo. Realmente le asustaba lo que estaba pasando en especial por que no tenía ni idea de cómo había hecho aparecer un monstruo tan grande.

Algo la levantó por detrás en el momento en el que el predacito comenzaba a avanzar. Miki volteó y vio a Kisshu quien la levantaba del suelo. Lo abrazó del cuello y siguió llorando mientras Kisshu la llevaba a donde estaba su madre y sus hermanos.

-¡No se supone que cerraste la puerta y los tenías guardados! –Le gritó Kisshu a Masato.

-¡Por que todos me gritan hoy! Si los guarde, lo juro. Pero no es mi culpa que esa mocosa los haya sacado de donde estaban. Además, quien pensaba que pudiera hacer algo así…

Ichigo se encontraba justo frente al predácito. Este se encontraba en aquel momento al fondo del salón justo frente a las ventanas que daban al jardín. Ya había destruido las mesas y ahora trataba de salir a afuera, pero aparentemente algo lo estaba evitando. El predácito lanzó un golpe hacia donde estaba Ichigo pero no logró darle por que ella saltó en ese momento.

-Esto no puede ser bueno. –Se dijo. Sus amigas no llevaban los pendientes desde hacía mucho por lo que no podían ayudarla, y Kisshu estaba en quien sabe dónde probablemente peleándose con Masato por haber dejado uno de sus experimentos en donde Miki pudiera alcanzarlos, eso y sin mencionar que probablemente ella se había acabado una bolsa de chocolates, por que normalmente a las nueve ya estaba bien dormida.

Saltó de nuevo y se encontró contra las ventanas, no tenía a donde avanzar y parecía que el predacito se había aficionado a ella ya que la había estado siguiendo desde que la viera. El prepasito se dispuso a dar un golpe con su larga cola, por que en realidad era la iguana de Akira a la que probablemente Miki había sacado de donde estaba y había tenido la fantástica idea de hacer experimentos con ella en el cuarto de Masato. La cola estaba cada vez más cerca hasta que golpeó las ventanas y las rompió junto con parte del techo al que golpeó luego del primer ataque.

Kisshu suspiró mientras bajaba al suelo con Ichigo entre sus brazos. Un poco más y el predácito la hubiera golpeado a ella.

-Esa es la iguana de Akira, ¿Verdad? –le preguntó a Kisshu.

-Eso creo. –Le respondió Kisshu mientras la soltaba- Creo que ahora es un buen momento para que termines con esto.

-¿Por qué yo? –Le dijo Ichigo.

-Por esto. –Kisshu le dio un beso en la boca y le puso una cosa en la mano.

Ichigo volteó a ver su mano y vio un anillo de oro con lo que parecía un diamante. Volteó a ver a Kisshu y el le susurró algo al oído. Luego se fue para dejarla terminar. Ichigo realizó el ataque y logró acabar con el predasito. Luego recogió a la pobre Iguana y fue a donde estaba Akira para entregársela.

Luego de eso, y para suerte de Ichigo, termino la fiesta ya que todo había quedado hecho un desatre. La señora Matsuo regañó a Masato por no guardar sus experimentos mientras Ichigo calmaba a Miki. Ichigo se setía muy feliz en ese momento, aunque sabía que al día siguiente tendría que explicarlo todo.


	17. Capítulo 17 La Historia Completa

**Bueno, aqui les mando por fin el último capítulo de mi fic. Gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

¿?

**Capítulo XVII**

**La Historia Completa**

Ichigo se levantó tarde al día siguiente. Había pasado dos horas después de la fiesta calmando a Miki que no dejaba de llorar por el susto que había tenido. Luego de eso, se había ido a acostar, pero no había podido dormir hasta unas horas más tarde cuando el cansancio por fin la había vencido. Entonces, cuando era ya casi medio día, la había despertado un ruido en su habitación, y al sentarse en la cama había visto a Miki, sentada en un puff viendo la tele a todo volumen.

Ichigo tomó el control y bajó el volumen. Luego se levantó de la cama y fue a ver a Miki. Para su sorpresa estaba dormida. Ella supuso que probablemente se habría levantado muy temprano y el sueño la habría vencido ya que se había dormido luego de media noche. La tomó entre sus brazos y salió de su habitación para llevarla a acostar en su cama.

Tras hacer esto, se fue a bañar y a vestir. Se le había hecho tarde para ir al café, de modo que se puso lo primero que vio y se preparó para salir, ya desayunaría algo por el camino. Pasó por enfrente de su tocador y se detuvo. Miró el anillo que Kisshu le había dado y por un momento vacilo antes de tomarlo y ponérselo. No entendía por que se lo había dado. Talvez quería ser romántico, pero eso no tenía mucho caso ya que vivían en la misma casa y ya era casi un hecho que iban a casarse. Volvió a mirar el anillo y salió de la habitación tan metida en sus pensamientos que nisiquiera notó cuando Kisshu le habló.

-Tierra llamando a Ichigo. –Dijo Kisshu mientras la detenía del brazo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó ella muy contrariada.

-Nada, ¿qué te pasa a ti?

-Ya se me hizo tarde y estaba pensando en unas cosas y…

-¿No quieres ir a comer a algún lado? También acabo de levantarme y casi todos aún están dormidos.

-Ya te dije que se me hizo tarde, no puedo…

-¡HAMBURGUESAS! –Gritó Miki que había aparecido por ahí en ese momento y había escuchado la parte de la comida.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Le preguntó Kisshu.

-Dormida. Quiero hamburguesas y helado y hotcakes.

-Eso es mucho para ti. –Le dijo Ichigo.

-Y que, yo quiero eso. Mi mamá…

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer al restaurante que te gusta y luego vamos al parque de diversiones? –Dijo Ichigo.

-Sí, ¡al parque!

-¿No que ibas tarde? –Le preguntó Kisshu.

-Acabo de recordar que Shirogane me mandó un mensaje diciendo que tenía el día libre hoy. Supongo que para calmar a Minto. –Respondió Ichigo. Miki seguía gritando.

-Sí, supongo.

-Ya vámonos. –Le dijo Miki a Ichigo. Estaba flotando a la altura de sus ojos y había hablado con una voz tan sería que Kisshu comenzó a reirse, y luego Ichigo hizo lo mismo.- No es chiste.

-Bueno, entonces vámonos. –Dijo Kisshu mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la niña.

-¡Sí! –Gritó Miki y comenzó a caminar, pero Ichigo la detuvo por que llevaba aún el short del pijama, estaba descalza y no traía la blusa.

Veinte minutos después con Miki ya vestida, Ichigo y Kisshu salieron de la casa.

-¿A que hora se supone que va a llegar? –Se preguntaba Minto sentada en una mesa.

-Quieres tranquilizarte. –Le dijo Sakuro desde el otro lado del café, que estaba vacio.

-No lo haré. Él intentó matarla, y no creo que si fueran amigos hubiera hecho eso. Digo, por que eran amigos, ¿verdad?

-No lo eran. –Dijo una voz femenina.

Todos en el café voltearon hacia la puerta y vieron a Naoko parada en la entrada.

-¿Creen que puedan atenderme o van a seguir discutiendo?

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste? –Preguntó Minto

-Que quiero que me atiendan.

-Lo otro.

-No eran amigos. De hecho, Ichigo hubiera preferido mandarlo de regreso y Kisshu por su parte, bueno, era él mismo. Ahora, me pueden decir que pasteles tienen.

-¿Cómo es que no eran amigos si están comprometidos? –Preguntó Berry.

-Esos dos, cada que se pelean de verdad es horrible. A veces cuando se peleaban de niños duraban sin hablarse hasta que se acababa el verano y llegaba el siguiente. Nunca pude entender porque, pero así era. Y la última vez que se pusieron así, fue tan grande la pelea que Kisshu no quiso venir los dos años siguientes. Ahora, en cuanto a mi…

-Pero nosotros conocemos a Kisshu desde que éramos niños y él nunca…

-Les dijo nada. Ya lo se, no creo que hubieran muchas personas que supieran que ellos eran amigos. De hecho creo que solo nuestras familias lo sabían. –Dijo mirando a Taruto- Ahora…

-Eso no tiene sentido. –Dijo Pie.

-No me pregunten a mí. Tampoco tiene sentido que dos niños de tres y cuatro digan que se comprometen enserio.

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. Entonces Naoko contó toda la historia.

-Y entonces, ¿mi pastel que? –Preguntó Naoko cuando hubo acabado.

-No puedo creerlo. –Dijo Minto.

-Es la verdad. Ahora…

-Pero eso significa que llevan… -Berry comenzó a contar en su cabeza- quince años comprometidos. ¿Entonces por que Ichigo salió con Masaya?

Naoko suspiró, comenzaba a deseperarse.

-Como se los explico. Uno, acordaron que podían salir con quien quisieran hasta un año antes de la boda, y segundo, el compromiso obviamente podía romperse.

-¿Pero entonces por que no lo hicieron? –Preguntó Lettuce.

-Pues por que no querían. Además, no creo que Kisshu hubiera dejado que eso pasara.

-Pero aún así. Digo, él trató de matarla. –Dijo Minto.

-Yo no me meto en eso. Eso es territorio de Masato , no mio. Y en cuanto a lo de su novio, no es mi culpa que Kisshu se pusiera así. Además, si no mal recuerdo ellos dos –señaló a Berry y a Tasuku- estuvieron sin hablarse como dos semanas y volvieron. Si, Ichigo me lo dijo. –Agregó- ¿Me pueden dar mi pastel? ¿O es demasiado pedir un pastel de fresa?

-Yo iré a pedirlo. –Dijo Berry y salió hacia la cocina para hacer el pedido. –Esto es algo muy extraño. –Dijo cuando había regresado.

-¿Qué? ¿No hay pastel de fresa? –Preguntó Naoko.

-No, todo esto… Ichigo comprometida con un extraterrestre… y además, nunca nos dijo nada.

-¿Y por que creen que fue? Les juro que no fue por que por que lo entenderían perfectamente…

-¡No quiero! –Gritaba una niña desde afuera- ¡No quiero! –Su voz se acercaba poco a poco. Entonces se abrió la puerta y volvió a cerrarse sin que vieran a nadie entrar. - ¡No quiero! –Gritó de nuevo y todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía el grito. Ahí estaba Miki tratando de esconderse detrás de una gran maceta. Tenía la cara y el vestido manchados de lo que parecía chocolate.

-¡Miki! ¡Ven a acá! –Escucharon que decía Ichigo. Un momento después la vieron asomarse por la puerta- ¿No han visto a Miki por aquí?

-¿En dónde estabas? –Le preguntó Minto.

-Este… Shirogane me dio el día libre. Creí que se los había dicho. –Le contestó Ichigo calmadamente. De pronto todos voltearon a otro lado.

-¡Ustedes lo sabían! ¡Lo sabían y no me dijeron nada! –Exclamó Minto.

-Pensamos que era lo mejor ya que ayer estabas histérica. –Le dijo Zakuro.

-Y tenían razón. –Dijo Kisshu- Creo que necesitaremos bañarla, tiene demasiado chocolate. –Le dijo a Ichigo al mismo tiempo que sacaba a Miki de detrás de la maceta.

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! –Gritaba Miki mientras Kisshu la sostenía.

-Adivino. Encontró el helado de chocolate que estaba hasta el fondo de la nevera.

-Exacto. –Le dijo Ichigo- ¿podrían traerme algo para limpiarla? –Preguntó y Lettuce fue a la cocina por un trapo.

Ichigo sentó a Miki en sus piernas mientras ella trataba de escapar para que no la limpiara. Finalmente Ichigo logró que se quedara quieta y comenzó a limpiarle la cara.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Minto.

Ichigo volteo a verla por un par de segundos, pero enseguida bajó la vista hacia miki que trataba de escaparse de nuevo.

-Yo… -Dijo finalmente- La verdad no se que decir. –Les dijo. Luego volteó a ver a Kisshu- ¿Crees que puedes traer el cambio de ropa de Miki? No creo que podamos ir a ningún lado con su vestido así.

-Ok. –Respondió Kisshu y salió del café.

-Comienza por el principio. –Le dijo Zakuro- ¿Cómo es que se conocieron?

-La verdad no se… -Dijo Ichigo. Miki se quedó quieta en ese momento para poder escuchar la historia- Yo era muy pequeña cuando lo conocí y la verdad solo se que me ha molestado desde siempre…

-Sí claro. –Dijo Minto.

-¡Minto! –Dijeron el resto de las chicas.

-Muy bien, pero será mejor que diga toda la verdad o no volveré a hablarle. ¿Eran o no eran amigos cuando éramos las Mew mews?

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces por que aún siguen comprometidos?

-Bueno… no lo se. –Dijo Ichigo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ya estoy limpia! –Gritó Miki cuya cara aún tenía bastante chocolate- Déjame.

Ichigo ignoró a la niña y siguió limpiando su cara muy al pesar de Miki. Guardó silencio unos minutos y luego dijo como si hablara con ella misma.

-Supongo que… nunca quisimos romper el compromiso realmente. O no se, era algo tan normal estar… bueno, para nosotros… realmente nunca pensábamos en eso…

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que es normal estar comprometida con un extraterrestre? –Exclamó Minto sacando a Ichigo de sus pensamientos.

-Ya lo se, pero lo conozco desde que recuerdo, para mi era simplemente otra persona…

-Qué trató de matarte.

-No creo que llegaramos tan lejos… de todos modos, tampoco creo que Kisshu hubiera hecho eso, en especial con su familia aquí. De todos modos, ti que te importa eso.

-No lo se, se supone que somos amigas, ¿sabes? –Dijo Minto- Además, todo esto es como si te hubieras ido a tomar un helado con él mientras peleábamos, o algo así.

Ichigo miró hacia abajo en ese momento y todas vieron que se sonrojaba.

-¡Lo hiciste! Enserio lo hiciste.

-Solo fue una vez… además ni siquiera estabamos peleando… me lo encontra un día que no tenía que venir y me invitó. Digo, no nos queríamos matar todo el tiempo.

-Eso es un buen punto. –Dijo Zakuro.- Supongo que es natura que se llevaran bien de vez en cuando.

-Sí, pero aún así suena raro. –Dijo Lettuce.

-Eso es cierto. No me puedo imaginar a Kisshu sentado tomando un helado. –Dijo Taruto

-De todos modos, eso fue hace años. Digo, no deberíamos estar peleando sobre eso. –Comentó Berry

-Ella tiene razón. Lo mejor es dejar todo esto en paz y dejar de discutir. –Dijo Pie a quien realmente no le importaba demasiado todo eso.

-Y hablado de cosas que pasaron hace tiempo, ¿Por qué se pelearon ustedes? –Preguntó Ichigo

-Bueno, la verdad fue por… -Comenzó a decir Taruto- lo que pasa es que él… bueno…

-La verdad es que ya ni siquiera nos acordamos de por que fue la pelea. Y tampoco creo que Kisshu lo recuerde…

-Ya veo, pero quieren terminar con todo y volver a ser sus amigos. –Dijo Zakuro.

-Exacto, pero Kisshu no quiere hablarnos. –Exclamó Taruto exagerando más de la cuenta.

-Así es él. –Dijo Naoko- Aunque no creo que siga enojado, lo que pasa es que no quiere admitir lo que sucede.

-Ahora en español… -Dijo Minto

-Demasiado orgullo como para admitir que los extraña y que quisiera que volvieran a ser amigos.

-Ya veo. Aún así, está exagerando. –Dijo Pie

-Sí, pero así es él. Ahora, que si quieren hablar con él, probablemente esté afuera escuchando todo lo que hemos estado diciendo así que por que no salen y hablan entre ustedes. –Dijo Naoko y señalo hacia la puerta.

Pie y Taruto salieron y en efecto encontraron a Kisshu parando afuera de la puerta. Al principio solo se miraron durante unos minutos; pero luego de la nada, por los nervios, Taruto comenzó a hablar tan rápido que ninguno de los dos consiguió entenderle. Entonces tras intentar hacerlo hablar más lento y no lograrlo, los dos mayores comenzaron a reírse. Taruto los miró enojado por que se rieran de él y Kisshu le dio unas palamdas en la cabeza tras decirle que si hablara un poco más rápido probablemente rompería el record mundial. Taruto también comenzó a reírse y al poco rato los tres estaban hablando de lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo que no se habían visto olvidándose por completo de las chicas.

-Bueno, supongo que eso pone fin a la pelea. –Dijo Zakuro cuando Pie y Taruto llevaban ya diez minutos afuera.

-¡Quiero helado! –Gritó Miki.

-Ya comiste helado, y mucho así que no habrá más hasta la proxima semana. –Le dijo Ichigo.

Miki comenzó a hacer un berrinche y tras dejarla en el suelo para que pataleara todo lo que quisiera, Ichigo comenzó a hablar con sus amigas.

Luego de una media hora los tres chicos volvieron a entrar al café. Kisshu llevaba una mochila rosada y estaba platicando con Pie y Taruto sobre algo que nadie más que ellos conseguía entender. Le dio la mochila a Ichigo y tras tomarla, ella subió al segundo piso a cambiar a Miki.

Cuando volvió a bajar, Miki estaba completamente dormida en sus brazos. Le pasó la mochila a Kisshu y tras despedirse de los demás salieron del café.

Mientras caminaban hacia el auto, Ichigo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado durante aquellos dos meses. Primero la muerte del señor Matsuo que prácticamente había sellado el compromiso. Luego todo aquel desastre con sus amigos y la fiesta de compromiso.

En dos años, cuando Kisshu cumpliera los 21 años ellos dos se casarían y luego obtendrían la herencia que el señor Matsuo les había dejado. Además, estaba Miki, quien tenía apenas cinco años y aunque aún le costaba trabajo aceptar que Ichigo se casaría con su padre, parecía estar aceptándolo poco a poco. Volteó a verla y se dio cuenta de que había llegado a quererla durante aquel año y medio desde que la conocía.

Volvió a pensar en el futuro… no parecía tan malo. En cuanto cumpliera los veinte se casaría, luego tendría que ayudar a Kisshu con la empresa… también tendría que cuidar a Miki… bueno, aquello no se veía tan mal…

Kisshu le pasó su brazo por la espalda de Ichigo y la acercó a él. Le susurró algo al oído y tras ver como ella se ponía roja y sus orejas salían, comenzó a reírse mientras ella lo miraba con cara de querer golpearlo.


End file.
